Amor contra las adversidades - Libro 2: Rumbos
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Aang ha podido restablecer el control en el reino tierra, pero ahora debera lidiar con Katara, ella desaparecera de su vida y el no sabe la razon ¿Podra recuperarla o sera demasiado tarde? ¿Podra combatir contra la nueva amenaza de quebrantar la paz del mundo? ¿Sera el amor mas fuerte contra las adversidades?
1. Día después de la fiesta

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

Holaaa! si Kate-Kuran ha vuelto... se preguntaran por que he vuelto a subir todos los capitulos?

Bueno, note que cuando tenia 11 o 12 años (cuando escribi esta historia) Tenia demasiados errores de ortografía, repetía palabras, y era algo pesado :P jaja así que esta es la versión mejorada...

La historia es exactamente la misma, abre cambiado algunas palabras, agregado unas cuantas pero no mucho :3 y como cuando la escribi la separe en 3 temporadas las subire por separado!

Este seria el comienzo de la segunda temporada

Espero que les agrade... ire subiendo a medida que termine de revisar los capitulos!

* * *

><p><em>Aang ha podido restablecer el control en el reino tierra, <em>

_Pero ahora debera lidiar con Katara_

_Ella desaparecera de su vida y el no sabe la razon _

_¿Podra recuperarla o sera demasiado tarde? _

_¿Podra combatir contra la nueva amenaza de quebrantar la paz del mundo?_

_¿Sera el amor mas fuerte contra la adversidad?_

**Libro 2 - Rumbos**

**Capitulo 1 - ****Día después de la fiesta**

Al terminar la fiesta fui hacia mi casa y fui con Aang, el se fue a su habitación y yo fui con el y fuimos hacia el balcón que tenia la habitación de Aang y me dijo

-Katara, ¿Me amas?

-Claro que te amo –Le respondí

Sellamos nuestro amor con un hermoso beso a la luz de la luna.

Luego nos separamos y yo me fui hacia mi habitación.

Esperaba que Aang no este molesto porque le haya devuelto el collar, pero supuse que todo estaría bien.

En la mañana siguiente Aang me despertó y tenia el desayuno, la verdad no comprendía este comportamiento pero fue tan lindo de su parte, pensé que había un motivo así que comencé a hablar con el

-Hola Aang

-Bueno días –Me respondió teniendo el desayuno

-Aang ¿Que ocurre? Es muy raro que me traigas el desayuno

-No ocurre nada –Sonrió -¿No puedo traértelo?

-Claro que puedes, solo que es raro

-Bueno alguna vez tenia que empezar –Me respondió, ambos soltamos una risa y luego comenzamos a desayunar.

Cuando Aang se fue, me levante, me prepare y justo cuando estaba por salir el estaba en la puerta y salimos juntos, y en ese momento recién se estaba levantando Sokka

-¿Que hacían ustedes dos juntos? –Nos pregunto un poco dormido y todo despeinado

-Nada, Aang me llevo el desayuno ¿Y a ti que te molesta?

-No me molesta, solo preguntaba, pero los estoy vigilando –Nos hizo una seña y se fue, dio mucha risa, ya que estaba dormido y solo lo tomamos como una broma.

Salimos hacia fuera con Aang, el estaba muy junto a mí, lo que era muy raro, hacia solo unos días atrás el había vuelto y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo esperar que el se valla nuevamente por su deber de avatar, aprovechaba cada momento que podía para poder estar con el.

Fuimos a caminar y hablábamos y el estaba como distraído pero no le di mucha importancia, luego fui a visitar a Gran Gran, y Aang de raro me acompaño. Nunca me acompañaba a visitar a nadie, así que solo tenia intriga ya que estuvo todo el día muy junto a mí.

Ya atardeciendo, Zuko nos reunió a todos y nos dijo

-Debo volver a la nación del fuego, no puedo estar mas ausente hay muchos problemas y también debo encargarme de varios asuntos –Luego de decir eso miro a Aang – ¿Me acompañaras Aang? –Le pregunto Zuko

-Ammm… Bueno… Luego hablamos Zuko –Le respondió Aang, luego de eso me di cuenta de que el tenia que irse nuevamente y por eso había estado junto a mí todo el día

-¿Cuando nos iremos? –Le pregunto Mai a Zuko

-En unas horas vendrá un barco y ese barco nos llevara, si vienes conmigo Mai ve a prepararte

-Esta bien

-Bueno Zuko, ¿Que problemas hay en la nación del fuego? –Le pregunto Sokka, Mai y Ty Lee se habían ido a preparar para irse, yo me quede con los chicos, con Suki y Toph

-Aun no lo se, pero supongo que deben de ser graves –Le respondió Zuko a Sokka

-¿No será tu hermana?

-No lo se, y espero que no sea ella

-Y seria mucho problema si ella estuviera libre ¿No?

-Y la verdad si, Azula ha demostrado que esta loca, si vuelve ella querrá… bueno… comenzar la guerra otra vez y quebrantar la paz, si te das cuenta Aang aun sigue un poco débil después de lo ocurrido

-Si lo se, pero no te preocupes, tu hermana esta loca, pero no atacara aun, si es ella preparara todo y luego atacara, estoy seguro

-Si eso es verdad –Respondió Zuko –Aunque eso no es mucho consuelo

El silencio invadió la sala luego nos comenzamos a parar y nos fuimos cada uno a nuestras casas a comer, lo invitamos a Zuko y acepto, también llamamos a Mai y Ty Lee para que nos acompañen.

Cenamos y después de terminar a los minutos llego el barco que los llevarían a Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee a la nación del fuego, los acompañamos al puerto, allí los despedimos y veíamos como se iba el barco mientras se perdía entre la niebla de la noche, luego cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Aang aun seguía muy pegado a mi y no sabia por que se comportaba así, cuando llegue a mi casa mi papá no estaba y Aang vivía con nosotros el me acompaño a mi habitación, me sentí re bien, no era que Aang me molestaba, pero que este todo el día encima mió sin dejarme hacer nada era un poco aburrido, sentía que por fin tendría tranquilidad, pero mi tranquilidad duro solo unos minutos.

Cuando ya me había acostado y estaba preparada para dormir, sentí una oscuridad en mi habitación, me dirigí hacia mi ventana y veía como las nubes tapaban toda la luna y se ponía gris el cielo.

Intentaba dormirme pero no lo conseguía, luego escuche unos pasos, al principio me asuste, pero luego intente no hacer ruido para saber quien era.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, hasta que luego vi una sombra que se puso delante de mi puerta, y estaba segura de que era Aang, toco la puerta y pregunte

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Aang, ¿Puedo pasar? –Me dijo y estaba en lo cierto era Aang.

Me levante y abrí la puerta y el paso, algo le ocurría, notaba su preocupación.

-Aang ¿Sucede algo?

-Katara… Tengo que decirte algo… pero no se como lo tomaras

-Dime… ¿Que ocurre? –Le pregunte tratando de calmarlo, lo notaba un poco agitado y estaba cansado.

Me senté en mi cama y luego el se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo, el silencio que nos estaba invadiendo me hacia empezar a preocuparme, pero no quería presionarlo.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que me anime y le pregunte

-Aang… ¿Que ocurre? Dime, me estas asustando –El seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, los segundos parecían eternos, luego se levanto y me dijo

-Am… Solo olvídalo…

-Ya me preocupaste dime ¿Que ocurre? por favor

-No te preocupes

-Esta bien

-En realidad –Hizo una breve pausa -Quería pasar… l-la-la n-noche con vos k-Katara… -Me dijo un poco tartamudeando.

-Amm… eso no lo esperaba

-Bueno, esta bien me voy

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Lo detuve inmediatamente -Quédate por favor –Le respondí, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun así me recosté y le hice un lugar junto a mi, se acostó luego nos miramos y el me sonrió, sentía cosas maravillosas por el, luego nos besamos y nos preparamos para dormir.

* * *

><p>Agradeceria a cualquiera que me deje un Review :3<p>

_Proximo Capitulo 2 - Discusión de hermanos_

Gracias por leer...


	2. Discusión de hermanos

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 2 - Discusión de hermanos **

-En realidad –Hizo una breve pausa -Quería pasar… l-la-la n-noche con vos k-Katara… -Me dijo un poco tartamudeando.

-Amm… eso no lo esperaba

-Bueno, esta bien me voy

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Lo detuve inmediatamente -Quédate por favor –Le respondí, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun así me recosté y le hice un lugar junto a mi, se acostó luego nos miramos y el me sonrió, sentía cosas maravillosas por el, luego nos besamos y nos preparamos para dormir.

Nos dormimos y fue muy hermoso dormir junto a el toda la noche, sentir su calor y estar entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente Aang seguía conmigo, al abrir los ojos lo contemple, que bello era, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus labios, amaba todo de el.

Me levante temprano para darme un baño e intente no hacer ruido para no despertarlo y lo logre Aang no se despertó mientras yo me levantaba, pero lamentablemente al abrir la puerta di un grito tan fuerte que lo despertó

-¡KATARA! –Me dijo Sokka

-¡AHH! ¡Sokka! No debes aparecer en la puerta así como si nada

-Oh claro, esta bien… ahora quiero saber ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS AANG ESTA CONTIGO TAN TEMPRANO!? –Sokka gritaba mucho y hacia raras expresiones, lo que hizo ponerme nerviosa y sus gritos terminaron de despertar a Aang y el no entendía nada

-Am… Vino hace ratito –Le respondí tratando de salvarme de algo que no quería que viniera.

-Oh con que vino hace un "ratito" -Decía sarcásticamente

-Si

-Oh claro, entonces dime, ¿Por que lo vi anoche saliendo de su habitación?

-Am… Eh… Yo… -Trataba de pensar en algo rápido para que Sokka no se moleste – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo estabas vigilando!

-No Katara, no estaba vigilando a tu noviecito –En ese momento Aang se acerco y se unió a la charla

-Hola Sokka, ¡Que raro tu levantado tan temprano! –Menciono Aang un poco bromeando

-Si me levante temprano porque anoche un degenerado se paso a la pieza de mi hermanita –Decía molesto

-Ya basta Sokka, no soy tan pequeña –Le respondía enojada

-Si Sokka, además no hicimos nada malo –Dijo Aang y creo que ese comentario hizo que Sokka se enojara mas aun

-¿Nada malo? ¿A que te refieres con NADA MALO? –Su cara daba risa estaba rojo y por poco mas le saldría humo de las orejas.

-Creo que mejor me callare

-No, ¡No! y tremendamente ¡NO! -Grito Sokka –Me explicas ese comentario ahora mismo

-Am… bueno solo vine y dormí con ella –Dijo Aang con la cabeza gacha

-¿DORMISTE CON ELLA? –Grito Sokka abriendo la boca

-Ya para con la paranoia Sokka, no paso nada, esta bien, Aang estaba mal y deje quedarlo –Le respondí muy enojada

-Claro, y cuando yo estaba mal me hacías mimitos y dormía contigo, por favor Katara –Decía en tono sarcástico

-Bueno cree lo que quieras y deja de hacer tanto lio son las ocho de la mañana

-No dejare de hacer lió, Aang te metiste con mi hermana, te estaré vigilando y la próxima vez te juro que te mato

-¿Y porque no lo enfrentas ahora? Seguro que lo vencerás –Le decía en tono de burla

-No te burles Katara

-Yo no me burlo, pero de seguro vencerás al Avatar, un no-maestro es mas poderoso que el, eso no lo sabia –Le decía sarcásticamente, Sokka se lo estaba mereciendo

-Ya basta, Aang sal de la habitación –Y Sokka se puso serio

-¿Por que? Me estoy divirtiendo mucho –Respondió Aang sonriendo

-No me hagas enojar Aang por favor sal, quiero hablar con Katara –Sokka estaba serio, yo no estaba preocupada, sabia que el empezaría con uno de sus sermones aburridos.

-Aang ve, déjame con el

-Bien –Aang salió de la habitación.

Luego fui a sentarme a mi cama y Sokka se sentó junto a mí

-¿Ahora que quieres Sokka?

-Katara, primero y principal estoy muy molesto por lo que vieron mis ojos hace unos momentos, como pudiste dormir con Aang sabes lo que puede llegar a decir papá si se entera, segundo no quiero que me faltes el respeto, soy tu hermano mayor y lo único que hago es cuidarte y…-Lo interrumpí

-Ya basta Sokka, se cuidarme bien y se lo que hago, tu no le dirás nada a papá o te congelare en hielo y te echare al rió –Le decía enojada

-¿Me matarías?

-No lo haré, solo… quiero que me dejes tranquila, es mi vida y se lo que hago

-Katara, se que no debo meterme, pero solo quiero cuidarte, yo quiero que sepas lo que hagas

-Claro que se lo que hago

-Bueno, tu solo tienes diecisiete, lo único que quiero es lo mejor

-Sokka te has preocupado siempre por mi, ya estoy por ser mayor de edad, por favor, para con las paranoias, se lo que hago

-Esta bien, pero por favor, no quiero verlos besando ni nada así, me hacen dar ganas de vomitar

-Jaja… esta bien, pero tú y Suki son iguales

-No somos iguales –Me dijo enojado

-Bueno, no te enojes, ahora sal me quiero cambiar

-Esta bien… pero te estaré vigilando ¿entendiste?

-Si claro Sokka, ahora ve y discúlpate con Aang por ser grosero –Le dije levantándolo

-¿Yo me tengo que disculpar? –

-Si… tú armaste todo este lio

-Esta bien, pero el también se tiene que disculpar

-Ya deja de ser tan arrogante y ve –Lo saque por la puerta y me dije a mi misma

-Por fin un poco de tranquilidad, esta mañana fue rara.

Estaba buscando mi ropa y entra Aang por la ventana y me dice

-¿Como te fue con tu hermano? –Y me abrazo por la cintura

-Bien, ahora te debe andar buscando

-Bueno, me alegra que te haya ido bien con el –Notaba que algo aun le sucedía

-¿Que te sucede? –Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

-Nada cariño, ¿Por que preguntas?

-Aang te conozco algo te sucede –Me dejo de abrazar y se dio vuelta

-Nada Katara ¿Por que crees que sucede algo? –Me pregunto con una voz rara

-Aang dime por favor

-No se mentir ¿No?

-Y la verdad no, ¿Me vas a decir?

-Esta bien, pero no aquí, te veo en una hora en el mirador

-Estaré ahí, ¿Pero me dirás la verdad?

-Claro –Me respondió, se acerco a mi me dio un beso y luego se fue.

Me dejo muy pensativa, y no quería que algo otra vez sucediera, no estaba preparada para otro conflicto.

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 3 - Noticias y permiso<em>

Gracias por leer!


	3. Noticias y permiso

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 -Rumbos <strong>

**Capitulo 3 - Noticias y permiso**

-No se mentir ¿No?

-Y la verdad no, ¿Me vas a decir?

-Esta bien, pero no aquí, te veo en una hora en el mirador

-Estaré ahí, ¿Pero me dirás la verdad?

-Claro –Me respondió, se acerco a mi me dio un beso y luego se fue.

Me dejo muy pensativa, y no quería que algo otra vez sucediera, no estaba preparada para otro conflicto.

Me cambie rápidamente, no quería que nada pasara pero estaba segura y presentía que algo terrible se venia.

Luego de cambiarme quise estar tranquila, tome un suspiro y fui al mirador, el mirador era un lugar muy especial para nosotros, nos gustaba estar ahí en los atardeceres ya que la vista era hermosa y mas si estábamos Aang y yo juntos, sentía que era todo lo que quería y lo que soñaba, además de que Aang seguía cambiando, cada vez esta mas fuerte y su voz aun no cambio del todo, pero el es mi hombre y nada me hará pensar lo contrario.

Cuando llegue Aang estaba mirando hacia el horizonte mucho no se veía el sol ya que había algunas nubes que lo tapaban y le hice saber que estaba ahí

-Hola Aang

-Ah… Hola Katara por fin viniste –Me respondió aun con la vista hacia al mar

-Ahora ¿Me dirás que sucede? –No hubo respuesta por parte de el seguía mirando al mar aun no comprendía porque su manera de actuar, pero sabia que algo no andaba bien –Aang me responderás –Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que me miro y saco un papel, era un carta y me la dio

-Léela –Me dijo y yo comencé a leerla en voz alta

-_Aang, necesito que vengas a la nación del fuego, yo aun no he llegado y llegare mañana al anochecer, necesito que vengas hay un problema en las colonias y también necesito que hables con el rey tierra, se todo por lo que has pasado, pero aun así tienes un deber como yo, espero verte. Firma Señor del fuego Zuko_ –Al terminar de leer una lagrima cayo de mi rostro sabiendo que nuevamente Aang se tendría que ir –Así que ¿Iras?

-Si, es mi deber

-Lo se –Baje la cabeza, estaba decepcionada porque hacia muy pocos días Aang había regresado después de algo que casi le costo la vida, solo era política lo que el iba a ir, pero aun así dolía mucho que el se fuera.

-Katara, no estés triste –Se acerco y me dio un abrazo, no pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar –Katara no llores, yo estaré bien –En ese momento me separe de el y me puse de espaldas sin poder mirarlo

-Aang, se que no debo ser egoísta, pero no quiero que te vayas, has vuelto hace unos días de algo que casi te mato y ya te iras nuevamente –Le decía llorando

-Lo se, se que estuve a punto de morir, pero es mi deber, no puedo fallar con el mundo

-Si ya se, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Tan rápido te iras?

-Solo quería que lo supieras ya que saldré al anochecer –Al escucharlo aun mas lagrimas deje caer pero tenia que ser fuerte, me seque el rostro y me di la vuelta

-Has lo que quieras, no seré capaz de detenerte -Sabia que hacia mal, Aang tenia un deber, aunque ese deber impedía muchas cosas, fui directa y fría, solo quería que el se valla e hiciera lo que tendría que hacer.

-Sabes que iré, pero también sabes que te dije que no te dejare nunca mas sola –Al escucharlo abrí mis ojos y lo mire

-Entonces, quieres que valla a acompañarte… ¿Yo? –Le preguntaba media extrañada, Aang nunca quiso que fuera con el en sus viajes.

-Claro, nunca mas me separare de ti –Sonreí feliz me acerque a el y nos abrazamos

-Gracias Aang –Sellamos nuestro amor con un beso

Fuimos a pasear de la mano por el pueblo, Sokka estaba con Suki paseando también, cuando lo encontramos

-Hola Sokka, hola Suki

-Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen por acá? –Pregunto Suki

-Nada, solo paseábamos antes de irnos –Respondió Katara

-¿Antes de irnos?, ¿Como que antes de irnos? –Pregunto Sokka medio gritando y otra vez se vendría una larga discusión que no quería oír

-Si Sokkita, Aang y yo saldremos a la nación del fuego en la noche –Dije un poco haciéndole burla

-No me gusta que me digas Sokkita ya lo sabes, pero como que en la noche, nación del fuego, ¿Se irán?

-Te acabo de decir que si

-Pero tú no le pediste permiso a papá

-Se que me dejara, no me dirá nada, además es un problema con las colonias y no pienso dejar a Aang solo nuevamente

-Sabemos que tienes miedo y que lo cuidas mucho, pero esta grande para que lo acompañes ya casi tiene dieciséis años

-Déjala Sokka, yo le dije que me acompañe

-Con que tu… ¿Tu otra vez? –Dijo Sokka señalándolo con el dedo a Aang mientras el se hacia atrás por que sokka puso muy cerca su dedo y casi se lo mete en el ojo.

-Si el otra vez, ya discutimos ¿Otra vez te pondrás a sermonear?

-No, pero no puedes ir

-Tú no eres papá -Respondí enojada y en ese momento aprecio mi padre y lo saludamos

-Hola papá, tengo que preguntarte algo –Le decía corriendo hacia a el dejando atrás a Aang

-Si dime Katara

-Seguro que te dirá que no –Venia Sokka por atrás corriendo

-¿Que no? ¿Que sucede? –Me decía mi padre

-Ya basta Sokka, no molestes

-No puedes ir yo te digo que no

-Pueden para de pelear y me dicen que sucede –Dijo mi padre

-Yo te diré, la princesita quiere ir con su novio a pasar los días en la nación del fuego –Decía Sokka burlándose

-Eso es mentira Sokka, Aang debe ir a una reunión con Zuko y luego ira a las colonias del reino tierra y me pidió si lo podía acompañar ¿Me dejas papá?

-Tu no iras –Dijo Sokka gritando mientras Aang se acercaba con Suki que ambos habían quedado atrás

-Que no iré, yo nunca te dije nada de no ir a ningún lado con tu novia, no molestes

-Que nunca me dijiste nada no mientas

-Nunca te dije nada, dime alguna vez que te dije algo que te impidiera estar con Suki –Le respondí

-Tu… una vez… em… tu… una vez… Em… -Sokka estaba tratando de inventar algo

-Viste no se te ocurre nada, no te metas Sokka –Le respondí y en ese momento llego Aang

-Hola avatar Aang –Le dijo mi padre

-Solo Aang, ¿Como esta usted Hakoda?

-Bien, si tienes que ir a una reunión en la nación del fuego ve no hay problema

-Gracias, pero… ¿Puedo ir con Katara?

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 4 - Rumbo a la nacion del fuego<em>

Gracias por leer!


	4. Rumbo a la nación del fuego

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 4 - Rumbo a la nación del fuego**

-Hola avatar Aang –Le dijo mi padre

-Solo Aang, ¿Como esta usted Hakoda?

-Bien, si tienes que ir a una reunión en la nación del fuego ve no hay problema

-Gracias, pero… ¿Puedo ir con Katara?

-Claro no hay problema ¿Porque dices que no Sokka?

-No por nada –Sokka frunció las cejas y luego se fue

-Gracias –Dijo Aang haciendo una reverencia y luego nos fuimos a prepararnos para irnos.

Yo me fui a preparar algunas cosas ya que saldríamos al anochecer y el viaje en Appa era de 3 días, aunque estar con Aang no remplaza nada.

En mi habitación solo tome un bolso y guarde cosas importantes, mi ropa, algunas fotos y recuerdos y estaba lista.

Llegando el anochecer ya era hora de irnos

-¿No olvidan nada? -Nos pregunto mi padre

-No papá, estaremos bien

-Eso espero -Dijo dándome un abrazo -Cuídate Katara

-Tu también papá -Le correspondí el abrazo con el mismo amor que el me lo daba

-Avatar Aang, la dejo en tus manos

-Puede confiar en mi señor -Hizo una reverencia y mi padre sonrió

-Se que puedo

Aang me ayudo a subir a Appa

-Pórtense bien -Nos grito Sokka, Aang y yo sonreímos y nos fuimos.

Viajamos durante un día completo, llegamos cerca de una playa y allí nos quedamos, Aang quería que Appa descanse así que seguiríamos nuestro viaje al amanecer. El viaje fue un poco aburrido, con Aang nos turnábamos para guiar a Appa así teníamos tiempo de descansar.

-¿Aquí nos quedaremos?

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No ninguno –Le respondí, se parecía a una pequeña isla pero no era nada raro –Iré a explorar un poco

-Esta bien, cuídate –Me respondió, le di un beso y comencé a caminar

El lugar estaba muy lindo, me recordaba a la isla que me había llevado Aang hace un tiempo pero aun así no era la misma, encontré un mercado y compre algunas cosas para comer antes de dormirnos, cuando ya volví eran casi las once de la noche y Aang ya estaba descansando, me dejo una nota

_"Te espere, pero estaba cansado, te prepare una tienda para ti, que duermas bien, Te amo"_ Luego de leerla me fui a su tienda y le di un beso en la frente y luego cuando me iba el me jalo del brazo y yo caí encima de el

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada

-¿A que hora te dormiste?

-Solo hace un rato

-Bueno que descanses, iré a mi tienda

-Quédate aquí, como la otra noche, por favor

-No lo se

-Por favor

-No creo que sea bueno -Dije tratando de apartarme de el

-¿Me vas a hacer rogarte? -Me acaricio la mejilla

-No -Le di un dulce beso y me acosté junto a Aang y así dormimos hasta el amanecer.

Cuando eran las nueve de la mañana nos levantamos, nos despertamos un poco mas tarde de lo que pretendíamos, pero al menos Appa estaría bien descansado, al igual que nosotros, fuimos con Appa y luego emprendimos nuevamente el viaje, viajamos hasta el amanecer del día siguiente y bajaríamos muy cerca de la nación del fuego, llegaríamos al atardecer del día siguiente.

Paso todo el día nuevamente, los viajes eran divertidos en momentos y aburridos también, Aang siempre se las ingeniaba para que pasemos un buen momento.

Durante la noche se sentía el frió, mientras me tocaba dirigir a Appa, vi que Aang se acurrucaba del frio, así que tome una manta y lo tape dejándolo descansar.

El amanecer de nuestro tercer día de viaje se hizo presente muy rápido, Aang despertó al sentir los rayos de sol en su rostro, hizo descender a Appa.

-Bueno Katara, antes de ir al palacio, quisiera que Appa descanse un poco

-Esta bien… -Me baje de Appa y le pregunte – ¿Que hacemos nosotros?

-No se, ¿Quieres explorar la isla?

-Claro –Le respondí acercándome a el

Caminamos por la isla, tenia dos volcanes y me llamo mucho la atención pero Aang no noto eso.

-Esta isla es una de las más tranquilas en la Nación del Fuego, nunca desde que Zuko fue el señor del fuego hubo problemas aquí

-¿Y como se llama la isla?

-Sunshine que significa luz o sol

-Claro, es muy linda la isla

-Lo es, y me agrada estar aquí más si estoy contigo Katara

-A mi también me agrada estar juntos Aang y eso lo sabes –Le di un beso en la mejilla y luego continuamos caminando

Ya estaba pasando el mediodía fuimos a comer y luego descansamos un rato.

Antes de que atardeciera partimos hacia la nación del fuego y cuando llegamos Zuko nos recibió muy bien.

-Bienvenidos amigos, los estaba esperando

-Gracias Zuko

* * *

><p><em>Próximo<em>_ capitulo 5 - Política y __diversión_

Gracias por leer!


	5. Política y diversión

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 5 - Política y diversión**

Antes de que atardeciera partimos hacia la nación del fuego y cuando llegamos Zuko nos recibió muy bien.

-Bienvenidos amigos, los estaba esperando

-Gracias Zuko

-Bueno ahora les mostrare sus habitaciones, y Aang prepárate en una hora hay una reunión y debemos estar listos

-Esta bien –Le respondió, Aang no parecía contento, supongo que estar en largas y aburridas discusiones políticas no debe ser divertido.

Zuko nos mostró nuestras habitaciones, la mía quedaba al lado de la de Aang.

Zuko siempre nos trato muy bien cuando íbamos al palacio, era como si fuéramos su familia, nunca he comprendido ese lado de Zuko.

Luego de que Aang se fue con Zuko vino Mai y se quedo conmigo, estábamos aburridas.

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo, su novio era el señor del fuego y el mió el avatar, siempre tuvimos el mismo sentimiento y las mismas penas cuando se trataba de reuniones y todo lo que debían hacer el Señor del fuego y el avatar.

Había pasado una hora y estábamos demasiado aburridas y de pronto un hombre entro y nos dijo.

-Señorita Mai, acaba de llegar su amiga, la señorita Ty Lee, ¿La hago pasar?

-Por supuesto, llévala a la sala principal, en un momento bajare

-Como usted diga –Dijo el guardia y luego se retiro

-Que bueno vino Ty Lee –Le dije a Mai

-Si muy bueno, ella es muy divertida, seguro que nos divertiremos más aquí con ella

-Eso es verdad

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro –Le respondí y bajamos a la sala

Caminábamos por el palacio, cada vez que iba lo veía mas grande y mas hermoso

Llegamos a la sala principal y allí estaba Ty Lee, al parecer muy emocionada

-Hola chicas ¿Como andan? –Pregunto apresuradamente

-Bien… Acá esta… -Ty Lee interrumpió a Mai

-Bueno… Díganme por favor que no tienen planes para hoy

-En realidad no… estábamos pen… -Otra vez interrumpió Ty Lee a Mai

-No… Excelente, vengan se abrió un nuevo Spa cerca de aquí tenemos que ir ahora… -Nos decía jalándonos

-Wau… eso estaría bueno ¿Que dices Katara?

-Si debe ser más divertido que hacer nada

-Bueno iremos, pero primero debo avisar a

-Que los guardias les avisen… tendremos todo un día de chicas –Decía Ty Lee corriendo mientras nos jalaba hacia fuera –Vamos chicas no podemos esperar para esta ahí –Decía muy emocionada.

-Esta bien vamos, pero por favor no te exaltes tanto –Le dijo Mai

-Haré lo posible –Decía Ty Lee, y salimos nosotras tres a pasear

Caminamos muy poco, solo estaba a unas cuadras, Ty Lee nos jalaba a cada rato, la detuvimos en varias ocasiones, era muy impaciente, pero aun así era muy divertida.

**-**Cuando llegamos-

-Aquí estamos, ¿Con que este es el nuevo Spa? –Le pregunto Mai

-Si lo es… tiene de todo

-¿Ya estuviste aquí? –Pregunte

-Solo unas pocas veces –Dijo Ty Lee bajando la cabeza

-¿Cuantas? –Pregunto Mai

-Pocas…

-¿Y cuanto es poco para ti? –Le pregunte yo

-Poco para mi… unas cincuenta veces –Nos respondió al decir eso Mai y yo quedamos con la boca abierta

-¿cincuenta… veces? Ty Lee esto se abrió hace una semana y ¿Ya haz estado cincuenta veces…? –Le dijo Mai muy sorprendida, Mai dejaba ver sus emociones ahora pero no tanto, pero esta vez realmente nos impresiono Ty Lee.

-Bueno chicas, no es un delito estar bien… Vengan vamos a entrar –Nos dijo y así lo hicimos

Entramos y todos conocían a Ty Lee, era de esperarse, nos llevaron para hacernos baños, masajes y todo lo demás, era todo un día para nosotras ya que los hombres estaban en reuniones y nosotras no teníamos nada que hacer solo divertirnos.

Como ya era de noche fuimos a la plaza y allí estuvimos un buen rato, Mai se sentó simplemente y Ty Lee se puso a coquetear con otro chico, yo estaba frente a la gran fuente que estaba en frente mió y se veía muy hermosa y de pronto se acerco un chico hacia a mi, lo que me pareció raro.

-Discúlpame –Me di la vuelta para verlo y conocía su rostro en algún lado lo había visto pero no recordaba bien –Perdón, creí que eras otra persona

-No hay problema, cualquiera se equivoca

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Zang ¿Y tu bella dama? –Me pregunto al decirme eso me sonroje un poco y largue una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola me llamo… soy Katara

-Un gusto en conocerte, te vi de espaldas y creo que te he visto varias veces

-No lo se, soy amiga del avatar, en realidad su novia

-Claro, te conozco yo antes vivía en un pueblo pesquero y te vi varias veces pasar por ahí

-Supongo… -Le respondí dudosa

-¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo? Seria un gusto que una heroína de guerra me acompañe

-Claro… -Mire hacia atrás, Mai y Ty Lee estaban charlando con algunos chicos así que me decidí y acompañe a Zang.

Me llevo a un lugar cerca de la plaza donde servían algunos postres y comimos ahí y comenzamos a hablar

-¿Y de donde eres Zang?

-No de aquí, solo estoy de visita, vivo en una isla, pasando la isla creciente el hogar del avatar Roku

-Woh… Vives muy lejos ¿Que haces en la capital de la nación del fuego?

-Mi padre tenia que venir por no se que asunto y lo quise acompañar y aquí estoy

-Claro…

-¿Y tu? ¿Que haces en la nación del fuego?

-Yo vine a acompañar al avatar, mi novio, bueno el ahora esta en una reunión política, quisiera que terminara pronto

-¿Te aburres no?

-La verdad, si mucho, por eso vine con mis amigas a divertirme

-Bueno, yo estaré unos días más en la ciudad, ¿Quieres que salgamos? –Al escucharlo no quería herirlo, pero pensaba en Aang no quería que el este celoso.

-Bueno yo… yo… -El me interrumpió

-Supongo que piensas en tu novio, mira me agradas, quiero conocerte mas, podemos salir como amigos –Me dijo, luego lo considere y me dije porque no probar

-Claro no habrá problema

-Bueno te veo mañana a las siete, debo irme ahora –Se paro de su lugar

-Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós

Nos saludamos con un beso, pero no comprendía porque luego de que me saludo en la mejilla me quede tocándomela y viendo como el se iba

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 6 - El aviso de Azula<em>

Gracias por leer! :3


	6. El aviso de Azula

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 6 - El aviso de Azula**

Nos saludamos con un beso, pero no comprendía porque luego de que me saludo en la mejilla me quede tocándomela y viendo como el se iba

Era muy raro pero me tenia que controlar, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al pensarlo y analizarlo lo comprendí

_-Estas verdaderamente loca si quieres dejar a aang_

_-Si lo se pero fue muy tierno_

_-Lo fue pero Aang también lo es, estas loca_

_-Creo que tienes razón, estoy hablando conmigo misma_

Me pare y me fui a buscar a Mai y Ty Lee, ya era muy tarde y deberíamos volver al castillo.

Las encontré y seguían hablando con varios chicos, me acerque a ellas

-Ty Lee, Mai vamos ya es tarde Zuko y Aang ya deben haber terminado la reunión

-Si ya me estoy aburriendo –Me respondió Mai

-Vamos Ty Lee –Le decía intentando sacarla del grupo de chicos que estaban alrededor de ella.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, volveré mañana –Les dijo

-Te extrañaremos

-Adiós linda

-Te esperare –Y así seguían diciendo cosas mientras nos alejábamos Mai y yo nos reíamos.

Llegamos al castillo y nos metimos rápido cosa que nadie nos viera, cuando estábamos entrando a la sala que estaba todo oscura, muy silenciosamente de repente prendieron la luz, eran Zuko y Aang que nos habían estado esperando para cenar

-¿Les parece una hora apropiada para llegar? –Pregunto Zuko a Mai

-Si… -Le respondió Mai enojada

-¿Si? Yo preocupado mientras ustedes divirtiéndose

-Así es

-Katara ¿Por que no nos avisaron? –Pregunto Aang

-Aang estaban en una reunión estábamos muy aburridas fuimos al pueblo nada mas –Le respondí un poco enojada

-Bueno pero ¿No podrían avisar?

-No –Dijimos ambas al unisonó

-Okay, mañana saldremos nosotros y ustedes se quedaran –Dijo Zuko

-Haz lo que quieras Zuko, yo no te interpondré nada, mientras que no hagas nada prohibido ¿Entendiste? –Dijo Mai

-Ahora tú te enojas mientras yo debería ser quien este enojado –Le reprocho Zuko

-Eso es verdad pero aun así haz lo que quieras

Y se fueron discutiendo hasta su cuarto mientras yo me quede con Aang solos en la sala

-¿Y tu no dirás nada?

-Que quieres que te diga, seguro estas enojado conmigo

-Lo estoy, pero solo porque no me avisaste

-Entonces no estas muy enojado

-No, porque yo confió en ti –Al decir eso Aang me acorde de Zang, me sentía algo culpable

-Gracias por confiar en mi, me voy a dormir, es tarde

-Yo también estoy cansado –Y nosotros nos fuimos a las habitaciones que Zuko había preparado.

Las habitaciones estaban juntas pero bueno cualquier cosa era especial para nosotros dos, aunque esa noche dormimos separados, aunque tal vez podría ser la última vez.

Al día siguiente, Aang y Zuko habían despertado muy temprano, y Mai estaba en la sala leyendo un libro y cuando yo baje luego de prepararme, ella estaba nuevamente sin tener que hacer nada.

-Buenos días Mai

-Buenos días Katara –

-¿Donde están los chicos?

-Llego un mensaje urgente temprano, Zuko levanto a Aang y han venido varios ministros y están desde el amanecer

-Pero son las once de la mañana –Le dije un poco preocupada

-Lo se, ya me estoy preocupando, pero Zuko ya vendrá estoy segura

-Bueno

-Siéntate ¿Haz desayunado?

-No

-Bueno mandare que te traigan algo –Y así lo hizo me trajeron un delicioso desayuno me lo comí, charle un poco con Mai sobre lo que fue mi vida y ella me conto como le iba con Zuko, luego de un rato ella siguió leyendo y yo también tome un libro para entretenerme.

Pasó una hora y luego de eso salieron Zuko y Aang con todos los ministros y dirigentes de las demás ciudades.

Mai y yo justo pasábamos por ese lugar y escuchamos una pequeña conversación

-Entonces eso haremos señor del fuego –Le decía un ministro

-Si, la atraparemos y la encerraremos en la roca hirviente

-Esta bien, contamos con usted Avatar Aang –Le decía el mismo ministro

-Gracias, alcalde Seng –Le respondió Aang

Luego de que todos se fueran Zuko nos mando a llamar.

Mai y yo nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos esperaban. Nos sentamos al lado de ellos y un silencio broto en la sala

-¿Que paso que se levantaron tan temprano? –Inquirió Mai

-Nada importante –Respondió Zuko

-¿Nada importante? Estuviste ahí desde el amanecer Zuko y me dices que no es nada importante

-Zuko se que no las quieres preocupar pero diles –Intervino Aang

-Esta bien –Dijo el con la cabeza gacha –Azula ha escapado y en la mañana nos llego un mensaje de ella diciendo que iba a atacar, pero cuando ella estuviera lista y en el momento menos esperado –Al decir eso Zuko un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-¿Que? ¿Como que escapo? –Decía Mai preocupada

-Si escapo, por eso reuní a todos los dirigentes y ministros de las naciones, para saber que hacer con ella

-¿Y que harás?

-Bueno con Aang entrando en el estado avatar el podría detenerla y sacarles sus poderes y luego la encerraríamos en la roca hirviente por precaución

-¿Estas seguro que eso funcionara? –Pregunte

-Si funcionara Katara –Me respondió Aang

-Bueno, pero Zuko ten mucho cuidado –Le dijo Mai preocupada a su novio

-Lo tendré y por eso doblare las fuerzas de vigilancia en el palacio –Le respondió Zuko

-Gracias, así estaré mas tranquila

Yo me pare con Aang y fuimos hacia el patio mientras Mai y Zuko se quedaban en la sala.

-¿Porque me traes aquí Aang?

-Katara, quiero que te cuides y que tengas mucho cuidado con quien hablas o con quien estas

-Aang no te preocupes se cuidarme bien

-Si lo se, pero cuídate mas aun, no soportaría que algo te pase

-Lo haré –Nos besamos con un apasionado beso.

Luego me tomo la mano

-Katara hice esto para ti –Me puso una pulsera muy linda, era azul con piedritas brillantes

-Que linda es Aang, pero ¿Por que me la das?

-Quiero que tengas algo que me recuerdes siempre, cuando no estoy contigo o cuando estoy en mis viajes, siempre la tendrás

-Gracias Aang eres tan tierno

-Te amo Katara

-Y yo a ti Aang –Y nuevamente nos dimos un largo y dulce beso.

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 7 - Desconfianza<em>

Gracias por leer! *.*


	7. Desconfianza

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 7 - Desconfianza**

Luego me tomo la mano

-Katara hice esto para ti –Me puso una pulsera muy linda, era azul con piedritas brillantes

-Que linda es Aang, pero ¿Por que me la das?

-Quiero que tengas algo que me recuerdes siempre, cuando no estoy contigo o cuando estoy en mis viajes, siempre la tendrás

-Gracias Aang eres tan tierno

-Te amo Katara

-Y yo a ti Aang –Y nuevamente nos dimos un largo y dulce beso.

Adentro Zuko le dijo a Aang que se preparen ya que en la noche saldrían como nos habían dicho el día anterior.

-Entonces ¿Iras con Zuko?

-Si, tú te divertiste ayer y hoy nos toca a nosotros

-Esta bien, solo no te metas en líos –Le dije dándole un beso en la frente

-Claro que no –Me devolvió el beso en los labios

-En la noche-

Ya era de noche Aang y Zuko saldrían y Mai y yo estábamos aburridas así que nosotras también saldríamos sin que nuestros hombres se dieran cuenta. Aunque Zang me dijo que fuera a verlo a las siete y ya eran las ocho iría igual.

Nos escabullimos fuera del palacio sin que nadie nos viera y por suerte nadie nos vio, Mai se fue a la plaza mientras que yo buscaba a Zang por el pueblo, me agrado mucho además era divertido y con aang muchos momentos divertidos no podíamos tener.

-¿Katara eres tu?

-Si, hola Zang, perdón por no ir hoy

-No hay problema y ¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno venia a verte

-Oh bueno, vamos a caminar ¿Quieres?

-Me encantaría le dije

Fuimos caminando por la plaza y el comenzó a hablarme

-¿Y que se siente?

-¿Y que se siente que?

-Ser un héroe de guerra, estar junto al avatar, debe ser genial

-Bueno, no lo se, yo y mi hermano encontramos a Aang pero nunca me puse a pensar en eso

-Bueno esta bien

-Y tú ¿en donde vives?

-En una isla, mi padre es político, creo que eso ya te lo dije

-Si ayer lo dijiste –Le respondí soltando una risita

-Bueno esta bien, hacemos diez preguntas y así nos conocemos, las damas primero por favor

-Esta bien, ¿Tu nombre es Zang?

-Esa no cuenta sabes que si me llamo así

-Bueno solo quería aclararlo, te toca

-¿Eres de la tribu agua?

-Si, mi turno, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Dieciocho, ¿Y tú? ¿Cuantos tienes?

-Diecisiete, pronto cumpliré dieciocho

-No nos llevamos tanto tiempo

Al terminar de decir eso levante la vista y vi a Aang con Zuko venir hacia donde yo estaba, no sabia que hacer si darme la vuelta para que no me vieran o simplemente llegar a ellos, y Mai venia detrás mió también así que solamente seguí hacia adelante

-Katara ¿Que haces aquí? –Me pregunto Aang

-Y tu Mai ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Zuko

-Creíste que me quedaría en el palacio aburrida –Respondió Mai

-Pero tú saliste ayer sin avisarme y otra vez sales y no me avisas

-Zuko, no soy una bebe no tengo que decirte que hago cada minuto de cada día, soy grande y puedo hacer lo que quiero –Le dijo Mai muy enojada por la actitud de Zuko

-Y ahora tu te enojas mientras yo debería enojarme –Ellos iban caminando y se iban alejando y yo quede con Zang y con Aang

-Cof Cof –Aang tosió para que notáramos su presencia- Katara ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Oh si claro, Zang el es Aang –Los presente y ambos se dieron la mano, Aang estaba muy serio.

-Un gusto conocerlo Avatar Aang

-También es un gusto conocerte

-Woh… no puedo creer estar frente a usted, Katara me ha hablado mucho sobre usted

-Oh… que raro, ella no te ha mencionado ninguna vez

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir –Se volteo hacia a mi –Katara fue un gusto conocerte.

-Oye… ¿Por que suena como una despedida?

-Lo es, mañana al anochecer volveré a mi casa –Estaba triste un amigo nuevo ya se iba y lo conocí muy poco.

-Oh, esta bien, cuídate mucho

-Tu igual –Me dio un abrazo, yo no sabia que hacer, Aang nos estaba mirando, pero aun así, lo abrase también porque en el poco tiempo que lo conocí fue sincero y me divertí mucho con el.

Nos soltamos y el se fue y yo quede con Aang y empecé a caminar para ir al castillo, ya que Mai se había ido peleando con Zuko y suponía que ya estarían en el castillo.

Iba caminando hacia el castillo, Aang venia atrás mió y al parecer muy enojado, un poco antes de que llegáramos.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Y que tengo que decir?

-¿Quien ese tal Zang y porque nunca me dijiste nada sobre el? –Decía Aang enojado

-Es un amigo que conocí ayer cuando sali con las chicas

-¿Y porque no lo mencionaste?

-En que momento –Me di la vuelta y comencé a decirle muy fuerte –Estuviste toda la mañana en una reunión, luego te fuiste y te preparaste con Zuko para salir y seguro tuvieron otra reunión en todo ese tiempo, nunca tenemos tiempo de hablar

-¿Estas enojada? Esto es el colmo, yo debería estar enojado, me ocultas cosas ¿Que mas me ocultas Katara? ¿Que mas? –Aang me estaba gritando, nunca conocí ese lado de el, estaba muy enojado, me di vuelta sin mirarlo a los ojos

-No tengo nada que decirte –Salí corriendo hacia el palacio, Aang se quedo simplemente parado, al llegar fui hacia mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama y comencé a llorar, Aang había sido realmente duro conmigo, no sabia si el tenia razón, pero nunca me había gritado y por eso estaba muy triste

Luego alguien toco mi puerta, era Mai

-Katara ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa Mai –Dije sentándome y secándome las lagrimas

-¿Que ocurrió con Aang? –

-Solo discutimos

-Vamos dime

-Bueno, el se enojo porque dice que no le hable de Zang, es un chico que conocí ayer después del Spa, esta muy enojado y me grito, nunca conocí ese lado suyo

-Bueno Katara, no llores, mañana ve y habla con el, seguro las cosas se solucionaran -¿Tu crees?

-Claro, Aang te ama, nunca te lastimaría

-Gracias Mai

-Descansa –Me decía mientras se iba.

Y me recosté y me dormí.

_-Narra Aang-_

Katara no comprendía, yo lo que sentía eran celos y era miedo a perderla, era la chica que yo amaba con todo mi corazón, y si alguien me la quitaba yo no sabría que hacer.

Tal vez fui un poco duro en gritarle, no tenía ningún derecho, ella solo hizo un nuevo amigo y solo habían pasado unos días y ya teníamos problemas por mi deber de avatar, yo la amaba mucho pero ella parecía que no, simplemente sentía su cambio al estar conmigo.

Zuko me vio entrar

-¿Que ocurrió?

-¿Por que preguntas? –Le dije de mala manera

-Katara entro llorando al palacio ahora Mai esta con ella ¿Discutieron no es así?

-Es solo que no quiero perderla Zuko, yo la amo, sin ella… yo… no sabría que hacer

-Bueno Aang, creo que has sido un poco duro, para que ella llore le habrás dicho algo feo, deberías ir a disculparte

-Si eso creo –Le respondí y comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación pero Zuko me detuvo

-Mejor mañana, Mai esta con ella, déjala que descanse

-Esta bien, gracias por tu consejo Zuko

-De nada Aang, ve a descansar

-Esta bien, buenas noches –Me despedí de Zuko y fui hacia mi cuarto, al pasar por su habitación no escuche ningún ruido y quede mirando a la puerta

-Buenas noches Katara –Me retire a mi habitación con un nudo en el pecho, esperaba poder arreglar todo al día siguiente

_-Narra Katara-_

Al día siguiente iría con Aang a disculparme me levante y espere un rato, mientras tanto desayune y se hicieron las doce del mediodía y Aang no estaba en el palacio, fui a donde estaba Zuko

-Hola Zuko, ¿Sabes donde esta Aang?

-Hola Katara, creo que iba al pueblo, salio hace unas horas mazomenos

-Gracias –Le respondí.

Fui a caminando para salir del palacio en busca de Aang.

Camine un poco y llegue al mercado, lo busque por todos lados luego fui a la plaza a sentarme para descansar un poco, había unas bellas flores azules en el banco

-Que bonitas –Las tome y olí su bella fragancia, me levante y mire para todos lados buscando a alguien que tal vez las había olvidado.

Pero mis ojos encontraron otra cosa y no podían creer lo que veía ¿Ese era Aang? No podía ser verdad

-Aang no, confiaba en ti –En ese momento sali corriendo hacia el castillo

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 8 - Es el fin, me voy<em>

Gracias por leer!


	8. Es el fin, me voy

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 8 - Es el fin, me voy**

Fui a caminando para salir del palacio en busca de Aang.

Camine un poco y llegue al mercado, lo busque por todos lados luego fui a la plaza a sentarme para descansar un poco, había unas bellas flores azules en el banco

-Que bonitas –Las tome y olí su bella fragancia, me levante y mire para todos lados buscando a alguien que tal vez las había olvidado.

Pero mis ojos encontraron otra cosa y no podían creer lo que veía ¿Ese era Aang? No podía ser verdad

-Aang no, confiaba en ti –En ese momento salí corriendo hacia el castillo

No podía contener las lagrimas de lo que había visto, mientras corría lloraba, no me importo nada, mucha gente me vio, algunas me preguntaron si estaba bien, yo simplemente las esquivaba mientras mas rápido llegara al castillo, mas pronto me iría.

Antes de llegar al castillo me tranquilice y entre con la cabeza gacha cosa que nadie se diera cuenta, Mai estaba en la sala leyendo y Zuko haciendo sus deberes del señor del fuego, antes de llegar a mi cuarto tendría que pasar por la sala e intente que Mai no me hablara pero no pudo ser así

-Hola Katara, ¿Hablaste con Aang? –Intente contener las lágrimas

-No, no lo encontré, disculpa debo irme

-Espera, ¿Estas bien? –Me pregunto, yo estaba de espalda a ellas y no le diría nada acerca de lo que quería hacer

-Si lo estoy

-No estas bien, vamos, dime que te ocurre –Me dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Nada, solo que un buen amigo se fue y no me pude despedir de el

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, es eso –Comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Al llegar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me senté en mi cama y comencé a llorar no podía creer lo que había visto, unos minutos pasaron y me tranquilice.

Levante mi cara y me seque las lagrimas, busque un bolso y comencé a empacar mis cosas lo tenia decidido me iría del castillo y me iría de sus vidas, por lo menos hasta que yo pudiera perdonar a Aang cosa que seria un poco imposible.

-Me voy de aquí –Dije muy enojada, tome una hoja y les decía que me iba por siempre la deje sobre la cama, luego vi la pulsera que me regalo Aang también la deje sobre la cama, no quería nada de el, nada que me lo hiciera recordar

-Gracias por todos estos años de engaño Aang –Dije con algo de desprecio mirando la carta y la pulsera

Luego de hacer eso, tome mi bolso y salí del palacio sin que nadie me viera, nadie me vio salir y fue un alivio.

Comencé a correr, me dirigí al puerto, tenia que irme a algún lugar pero no sabía a donde, no podía seguir mas viviendo con ellos y menos con Aang.

Luego me di cuenta que no tenia mucho dinero, así que recordé lo que había hablado con Aang hace unos días iría a Sunshine, Aang había dicho que nunca hubo problemas en esa isla y que nunca habían intervenido ahí, seria un lugar perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida y así lo hice, tome ese barco directo a Sunshine y mientras miraba como me alejaba de la costa con lagrimas en los ojos emití un ultimo saludo.

-Adiós amigos

_-Narra Aang-_

-Esta bien, gracias por tu consejo Zuko

-De nada Aang, ve a descansar

-Esta bien, buenas noches –Me despedí de Zuko y fui hacia mi cuarto, al pasar por su habitación no escuche ningún ruido y quede mirando a la puerta

-Buenas noches Katara –Me retire a mi habitación con un nudo en el pecho, esperaba poder arreglar todo al día siguiente

Esa noche me costo mucho dormir, me movía de acá para allá y no lograba dormirme, dormí muy poco esa noche y me levante temprano.

Tenia que disculparme con Katara por como le había hablado, iría al mercado a comprarle un ramo de flores.

Elegí unas raras pero bellas flores azules, quisieron regalármelas pero no lo acepte, esto era algo importante, luego me dirigí hacia la plaza que había en la ciudad y me quede sentado pensando, cuando para mi sorpresa apareció una chica delante de mi que decía conocerme

-Hola Aang –Me saludo contenta

-Hola… -Le respondí un poco dudoso – ¿Te conozco?

-No me recuerdas, soy Koko

-No, no te recuerdo –

-Koko, de la isla Kyoshi –En ese momento me acorde de ella, la vi en varios viajes que hice a la isla Kyoshi pero mucho no hablábamos.

-Claro si, ya te recuerdo

-¿Como estas Aang? –Me pregunto sentándose junto a mí

-Bien, pensando un poco, ¿Y tu? ¿Que haces en la nación del fuego?

-Bien, mi madre quería conocer un poco y vinimos con toda mi familia, y tú ¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntaba animadamente

-Bueno, tenía varios asuntos políticos que resolver

-Oh claro… supongo que ser el avatar trae muchas responsabilidades

-Si –Dije bajando la cabeza

-Ven vamos a divertirnos –Me decía jalándome

-No puedo ahora, tengo que regresar al castillo

-Vamos, solo un rato, por favor

-Bueno esta bien –Le respondí, me pare y olvide las flores que le iba a dar a Katara.

Pasamos casi una hora hablando y divirtiéndonos con Koko, era una chica muy agradable, pero nada me hacia sacar de la cabeza que tenia que ir a hablar con Katara y decirle que me perdone

-Ven Aang, mira esto –Koko me jalaba para todos lados pero ya era tarde y ya tenia que volver al castillo

-Koko, discúlpame, debo volver al castillo, Zuko me necesita –Intentaba que no se pusiera mal

-Esta bien, comprendo –Dijo algo triste, sonreí y acaricie su rostro

-Bueno, adiós

-Adiós –Me dijo, me di la vuelta y mientras caminaba –¡Aang espera! –Al darme la vuelta para esperarla para saber que quería, Koko se lanzo sobre mí y me dio un beso, se abrazo a mí y me estaba besando.

Sin darme cuenta me deje llevar, hasta que reaccione y me despegue de ella

-¿Que haces? –Le dije enojado

-Nada, solo fue un beso

-¿Me besaste? ¿Por que hiciste eso? –Estaba muy enojado y muy exaltado

-¿Que? ¿No te gusto?

-No, escucha… tengo novia y la amo y tu… tu no puedes besar a las personas solo porque si

-Pero Aang, yo pensé que me querías

-Yo te quiero, pero no mas de eso, no tenias ningún derecho a besarme –No me había dado cuenta que mientras le hablaba y casi gritaba había mucha gente que me estaba viendo, los vi a todos y me dio vergüenza, yo debía dar orden y ahora estaba haciendo un papelón mire a Koko y le dije

-Perdóname –abrí mi planeador y sali volando del lugar, me fui cerca de un volcán a meditar, me dio mucha vergüenza lo que hice y debía calmarme.

Paso mazomenos una hora antes de que saliera de allí, volé y fui hacia el castillo y al entrar me dijeron

-Avatar Aang, lo hemos estado buscando, el señor del fuego quiere verlo urgentemente –Me dijo un guardia, me preocupe inmediatamente y fui a la cámara real y no había nadie, luego pensé en Katara y fui a su habitación y cuando llegue ahí esta Zuko con Mai y había una carta en la cama

-¿Que paso? –Pregunte inmediatamente

-Léelo por ti mismo –Me dijo Zuko señalando la carta, fui hacia a ella y comencé a leerla –_Queridos amigos: __Sé que seguramente hallaran ilógico el descubrimiento de que ya no este y en esta carta estoy dispuesta a aclarar por las razones que me voy. Lo hago de esta forma para evitarme complicaciones y espero que logren entenderme. De seguro deben estar sorprendidos, pero esto es una medida que he decidido tomar por mi bien, y también por el de ustedes. Tal vez no crea que me he ido así que les diré solo por que lo hago, me di cuenta que mi vida se queda estancada y no avanza, no puedo avanzar, hay algo que me detiene y no se que es, pero el mundo avanza pero yo no logro hacerlo, no quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes y frustrarme por que me haría daño y también se los haría a ustedes. Lo hare lejos, lejos de ustedes, se que en la nación del fuego nunca podría, no con ustedes allí viéndome sin poder avanzar._

_No es algo contra ustedes, los amo, pero no pueden ayudarme y eso lo siento en el alma._

_Lo hago de esta forma porque quiero evitarme despedidas que incluso podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión. Aang, espero que al leer esto comprendas que este es el fin de la relación que tenemos. Ya no puedo seguir contigo y tú tampoco podrías seguir conmigo. Espero que seas feliz y recuerdes al menos los buenos momentos que pasamos los dos juntos. Pero ahora serán simplemente eso, recuerdos. No me busquen, respeten al menos mi decisión. Les aseguro que en el momento más inesperado volveré. Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos reuniremos algún día. Los quiero. Katara_ –Al terminar de leerla lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

-No… no puede ser verdad –Me decía a mi mismo –No puede ser verdad –Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar, Katara se había ido

-Aang estaba esto con la carta –Me dijo Zuko, levante la cabeza y me dio pulsera que le había dado a Katara

-No… no es verdad –Decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Por que se fue Aang? –Pregunto Mai

-No lo se –Dije comenzando a llorar aun, tome mi planeador y sali rápidamente a buscarla, muy lejos no podía haber llegado

* * *

><p><p>

La carta escrita en este capitulo la habia sacado de un fic de Kataang hace unos años! doy el credito a su respectiva autora.

_Proximo capitulo 9 - La desesperacion de no encontrarte_

Gracias por leer! :3


	9. La desesperación de no encontrarte

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 9 - La desesperación de no encontrarte**

_No me busquen, respeten al menos mi decisión. Les aseguro que en el momento más inesperado volveré. Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos reuniremos algún día. Los quiero. Katara_ –Al terminar de leerla lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

-No… no puede ser verdad –Me decía a mi mismo –No puede ser verdad –Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar, Katara se había ido

-Aang estaba esto con la carta –Me dijo Zuko, levante la cabeza y me dio pulsera que le había dado a Katara

-No… no es verdad –Decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Por que se fue Aang? –Pregunto Mai

-No lo se –Dije comenzando a llorar aun, tome mi planeador y salí rápidamente a buscarla, muy lejos no podía haber llegado

Volé por todos lados, fui a todos los lugares que rodeaban la ciudad imperial, pare barcos y la busque en ellos pero no la encontré, estaba exhausto, la había buscado durante toda la tarde

-No, Katara… NOOO –Grite con todas mis fuerzas y descendí sobre un lago, en mi bolsillo tenia la pulsera que le había hecho, pensaba en arrojarla, ella se había ido y mis ganas de existir con ella.

-Adiós Katara –Arroje lo único que me quedaba de ella, la pulsera que le di hace unos días y vi como se hundía hasta no verla mas.

Subí luego a un volcán y me quede un rato, meditando y pensando porque se había ido, llorando mientras la recordaba, no comprendía su manera de ser.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y debía volver, tome mi planeador mire una vez mas hacia el volcán, sabiendo que todo estaba perdido abrí mi planeador y comencé a volar hacia el castillo y al llegar las cosas no seguían saliendo para nada bien.

Sokka, Suki y Toph estaban en el castillo y ya sabían lo que había sucedido y Sokka estaba muy enojado

-¿Donde esta? Dime en donde esta mi hermana Aang –Me gritaba fuertemente Sokka, yo no estaba tranquilo y le respondí muy mal

-No lo se Sokka

-¡¿Como que no sabes donde esta?!

-No lo se Sokka, crees que estaría aquí y no buscándola si lo sabría

-¡Claro no lo sabes! ¡SOLO POR TU CULPA SE FUE! ¡QUIEN RAYOS SABE DONDE ESTARA AHORA! –Me gritaba y se notaba que estaba muy enojado

-¡¿Piensas que no estoy preocupado por ella?! Por si no sabes la he buscado durante todo el día

-Sokka… Aang… ya cálmense –Grito Zuko quien estaba viendo como discutíamos

-¡¿Como quieres que me calme?! Mi hermana esta sola y esto es tu culpa Aang –Grito Sokka

-Basta Sokka, Katara se fue y no es mi culpa

-Sokka cálmate por favor –Interrumpió Suki

-¡No! ¿Por que más se iría? Tu tienes toda la culpa… ¡Tu nunca la amaste! –Me grito, trate de contenerme, Sokka hablaba sin razón.

-¿Yo que no la ame? Siempre la ame nunca deje de hacerlo, tal vez tenia un hermano tan insoportable que por eso decidió irse–Le grite de muy mala manera a Sokka reacciono de mala manera que me pego una piña enviándome al suelo y comencé a sangrar –Estas loco –Eso hizo que aun lo provoque mas, me levante sonriendo –Vamos pégame, veremos si ganas contra mi –Dije fuera de si

Sokka era dos años mayor que yo y era más fuerte, pero aun así yo entrenaba todos los días y era el avatar Zuko y Toph nos detuvieron

-Ya basta… -Grito Zuko –¿Están locos o que? No es momento de pelear –Nos decía mientras Sokka y yo intentábamos controlarnos

-¡Tu eres el culpable! –Me gritaba Sokka

-Yo no soy el culpable

-¡Basta ya! Ambos cálmense -Zuko soltó a Sokka y Toph me soltó a mi –Hay que buscar a Katara y si peleamos no la encontraremos

-¿Y que podemos hacer Zuko? –Pregunto Suki

-Mandare algunos escuadrones de búsqueda

-Haz lo que sea para encontrarla –Dijo Sokka un poco calmado pero aun preocupado

-Claro que lo haré –Respondió Zuko –Ahora vamos todos a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo

Todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, aunque yo no dormí en toda la noche, solo pensaba en Katara y aun no comprendía porque se había ido.

Vi el amanecer, me levante muy cansado, pero nada me impediría buscar a Katara

Comenzaríamos a buscar en unas horas. Baje a desayunar, todo fue muy silencioso se notaba su ausencia, era imposible no notar que algo faltaba.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos afuera, y mientras Zuko daba datos específicos a sus escuadrones

-Aang –Pusieron una mano sobre mi hombro, voltee a ver y era Sokka -Lo lamento no tenia derecho a hablarte así anoche

-Yo tampoco debí responderte mal, estaba muy conmocionado por lo que había sucedido y no me di cuenta de lo que decía

-Bueno ¿Me perdonas?

-Claro Sokka, ahora tenemos que estar mas unidos que nunca –Abrase a Sokka, el estaba muy triste, nunca se separaron de esta manera con Katara y el era su hermano, comprendía el dolor que el podría sentir

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Zuko

-Claro –Respondí yo, montamos en Appa y fuimos a buscarla, fuimos a varias islas de la nación del fuego, pero no había rastros de ella y nadie la había visto.

La buscamos durante todo el día nuevamente y ya estábamos agotados, veíamos como la noche ya casi estaba sobre nosotros

-Aang hay que regresar –Menciono Zuko

-Si lo se –Le respondí aun buscándola por los aires

-¡Esperen! pies ligeros, aun no hemos ido a un lugar –Dijo Toph

-¿Que dices Toph? –Pregunto Sokka

-¿A donde? –Dijo Suki

-Si dejan de preguntar tanto les diré –Respondió ella media enojada

-Bueno Toph, dinos donde no hemos buscado –Pregunto Mai

-Katara en la nota decía que se iba –Decía Toph

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos –Respondió Suki

-Déjame terminar, ella nunca aclaro a donde ni como se iba

-Aun no comprendo –Dijo Sokka

-Es lógico, buscamos por lugares que ni siquiera sabemos si puede estar

-No comprendo Toph –Mencione

-Ni yo –Dijo Sokka

-Tampoco yo –Respondieron juntos Suki, Zuko y Mai

-Usen la cabeza, Katara no es maestra aire, seguro necesito un transporte

-¿Un transporte? –Pregunto Sokka

-Claro, debimos ir primero al puerto… buena idea Toph –Dije

-Y claro que es buena –Me respondió con su actitud de siempre

Fuimos rápidamente hacia el puerto y algunas personas dijeron verla el día anterior y algunas dijeron que tomo un barco al reino tierra, a Kyoshi o a Oma Shu y otras que al polo sur y otras a una isla de la nación del fuego.

Estábamos desconcertados, muchas personas la vieron pero nadie sabía a donde se pudo haber ido

-¿Que haremos ahora Zuko?

-Mandaremos a esos lugares específicos que nos dijeron escuadrones de búsqueda, tal vez la encontremos

-Haz lo que sea para encontrarla –Dijo Sokka

Paso mas de una semana y aun no sabíamos nada de ella y fui a hablar con Zuko

-Zuko, creo que ya no vale la pena seguir buscando

-¿Por que lo dices Aang? –Me pregunto desconcertado

-Hace ya más de una semana que la estamos buscando y no sabemos nada sobre ella, no creo que la encontremos

-Aang ¿No la quieres encontrar? ¿Quieres que suspendamos la búsqueda?

-Claro que la quiero encontrar, pero ella tomo una decisión y ya no hay lugares donde buscarla, deberíamos parar todo esto –En ese momento entro Sokka

-¿De que están hablando? -Pregunto

-Sokka, Aang quiere detener la búsqueda –Le dijo Zuko, Sokka abrió los ojos y no comprendió mi punto y se enojo de inmediato

-¿Por que quieres hacerlo? ¡Espera! tenia razón ¡Nunca quisiste a mi hermana! –Me gritaba

-Espera Sokka cálmate… yo amo a Katara y la extraño más que nunca, pero ella… no va a volver –Le dije bajando la cabeza

-No hablas enserio ¿Verdad?

-No lo se Sokka… Sabes que Katara es muy decidida cuando hace las cosas, no hay manera que la hagas cambiar de parecer

-Tienes razón, pero es mi hermana no podemos dejarla ir simplemente –Me decía Sokka casi por llorar

-Sokka, tal vez ay que considerarlo, no hemos sabido nada en una semana y no hay pistas ya, tal vez… es hora de dejarla ir –Dijo Zuko

-Nunca la dejare ir -Respondió Sokka enfadado –Pero esta bien, no esforzare mas a tus tropas para que la busquen si no hay pistas -Dijo Sokka, el estaba muy triste y se notaba con firmeza

-Sokka, Katara estará bien ella sabe cuidarse –Le dijo Zuko

-Lo se –Respondió Sokka y se puso a llorar, Zuko y yo lo abrazamos y lo comprendíamos, pero a Katara ya simplemente no la íbamos a encontrar

Los deje solos y fui a mi habitación y mire hacia el cielo y dije

-Jamás te olvidare Katara –Mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 10 - Una nueva vida<em>

Gracias por leer :3


	10. Una nueva vida

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 10 - Una nueva vida**

Los deje solos y fui a mi habitación y mire hacia el cielo y dije

-Jamás te olvidare… Katara –Mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla

-Una semana antes-

_(Narra Katara)_

Comencé a correr, me dirigí al puerto, tenia que irme a algún lugar pero no sabía a donde, no podía seguir mas viviendo con ellos y menos con Aang.

Luego me di cuenta que no tenia mucho dinero, así que recordé lo que había hablado con Aang hace unos días en la isla Sunshine, Aang había dicho que nunca hubo problemas en esa isla y que nunca habían intervenido ahí, seria un lugar perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida y así lo hice, tome ese barco directo a Sunshine y mientras miraba como me alejaba de la costa con lagrimas en los ojos emití un ultimo saludo.

-Adiós amigos –Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, voltee y fui a mi habitación

Me guiaron a mi habitación, era muy pequeña, tenía una cama, la mesita de luz y un pequeño ropero, a un costado estaba la puerta de baño. Agradecí a la chica que me guio y entre.

Cerré la puerta y me apoye sobre ella dejándome caer sentada, por un lado, me comenzaba a arrepentir por mi decisión, por otro sentía que fui engañada por mucho tiempo, no quería saber nada de Aang, simplemente era absurdo seguir con el

_-Pero lo amo -_pensaba yo misma

_-Lo amaba, luego de ver lo que me hizo, ya no hay mas confianza hacia a el _

_M_e inundaba de pensamientos sobre Aang,

-Tal vez actué impulsivamente –Agache mi rostro y agotada de los mismos pensamientos me tire sobre mi cama y puse una almohada encima de mi cabeza, estaba cansada de tanto pensar, el viaje en barco no era muy largo, pero aun así sentía el cansancio sobre mi y aun era de tarde. Necesitaba relajarme.

Salí hacia fuera del barco para tomar un poco de aire, quería liberarme de mis pensamientos, simplemente quería que el viento se los llevara y sean solo un simple recuerdo.

Pasaron casi seis horas antes de llegar a la isla y al llegar era un poco de noche, pero aun así me dispuse a explorar la isla, era una parte que no había visto con Aang, la nación del fuego tenia casas muy hermosas y muy bien constituidas, me agrado mucho ese lugar, pero pensamientos de Aang y de mis amigos inundaban mi cabeza.

Aang era solo un recuerdo, o eso quería que fuera, lo recordaba a cada momento, y luego pensé en Sokka y mi familia, en mi padre, a el lo extrañaba un montón y estaría muy enfadado con Aang de seguro al igual que Sokka, pero esto fue una decisión mía, que ellos debían respetar aunque tal vez no comprendan.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y me entere que habría un festival, el festival estaba comenzando, comencé a mezclarme entre la gente y participar de las cosas que hacían en el festival, había mucha música y por un momento me senté

-Hola, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –Me pregunto un muchacho, era alto, con cabello y ojos color marrón.

-Claro –Le respondí entusiasmada, hacia lo que sea para sacarme a Aang de la cabeza pero nada lo lograba

Bailamos un momento y fue algo muy divertido, la música hacia que quisieras mover tu cuerpo de una forma divertida y algo rara.

-Bailas muy bien

-Y tú también –Le respondí un poco cansada

-Gracias, soy Ling

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Katara

-Yo a ti te conozco, eres amiga del avatar ¿Verdad? –Al escucharlo no comprendía como lo sabía, éramos héroes de guerra pero, nunca habíamos visitado la isla para que la mayoría de las personas me conocieran

-Si, bueno, lo era –Dije en voz baja -¿Como sabes eso?

-Porque hace unos días te vi caminando con el ¿Vinieron aquí verdad?

-Si ¿Como me reconociste?

-Bueno, una persona tan linda como tu no se olvida –Me respondió, al escucharlo desvae mi mirada algo avergonzada

-Bueno gracias, debo irme ya es tarde –Trate de excusarme

-Oh, esta bien ¿En donde te quedaras?

-Aun no lo se, ya veré donde

-Bueno mi padre tiene una posada, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres

-Gracias, pero aun recorreré la isla un rato mas –Dije sonriendo –Pero ¿En donde queda la posada?

-A unas tres cuadras, solo vas por ahí y la encontraras –Me dijo señalándome el camino

-Gracias fue un gusto conocerte Ling –Lo salude yendo hacia los puestos de comida del festival

-¿A donde vas?

-Iré a dar un paseo por la isla

-Ten cuidado

Ese chico era divertido, cuando bailamos me hizo recordar la vez que baile con Aang en una cueva cuando asistió a una escuela en la nación del fuego, ahora quería que ese recuerdo se esfumara de mi cabeza. Lo sabia, actuaba impulsivamente pero no podía detenerme ahora, quería olvidarlo.

Salí del festival y me dirigí a la playa de la isla, el viento soplaba algo fuerte y la luna resplandecía en el cielo, se veía su reflejo en el mar. Algo que siempre me hacia olvidar mis pensamientos era hacer agua control.

Deje mi bolso a un lado y entre al mar, hacia algo de frio, pero en unos minutos se me paso, estuve al menos una hora haciendo subir y bajar las mareas, jugando con algunos de mis nuevos trucos, cuando decidí salir ya era medianoche y quería volver hacia la posada que Ling me había indicado

Fui hacia el pueblo y había muy pocas personas en el festival que ya estaba terminando.

Camine por el y me detuve a ver un escenario, había subido un hombre algo viejo y con algunas joyas, debía ser alguien importante

-Gracias por venir al festival ciudadanos –Todos los que lo miraban lo aplaudían, gritaban felices, luego de eso se bajo y saludo a algunos que se le acercaron, se subió en una carroza y yo seguí mi camino.

Comencé a caminar para ir a la posada, las calles ya estaban bastante vacías, unos hombres venían atrás de mí murmurando

-Debe llevar mucho dinero encima, es nuestro momento -Decía uno de ellos

-Es ahora –Salieron corriendo rápido y me pasaron, yo quede mirando hacia donde iban y decidí seguirlos, pase la posada y subí al techo de una casa, me asome y vi que estaban asaltando a ese hombre, al mismo hombre que había subido al escenario.

Salte del techo y ellos voltearon a verme

-Dejen a ese hombre en paz –Amenace

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Me dijo uno y comenzó a atacarme, era un excelente espadachín pero aun así le gane, el otro simplemente salió corriendo. Sonreí victoriosa, voltee mi mirada y vi que el carruaje estaba algo dañado, vi al hombre que salía de adentro, su rostro me parecía conocido pero aun no sabia quien era.

-Gracias jovencita –Me respondió amablemente

-No fue nada –Le respondí ayudándolo, tenía varias marcas de cortaduras en los brazos, pero no parecía nada grave

-¿Como que no fue nada? Salvaste mi vida

-Bueno yo… no se que decir –Le respondí un poco nerviosa

-Gracias jovencita ¿Como te llamas? –Me pregunto, no sabia si decirle la verdad, tal vez me reconocería, tal vez no, pero decidí decirle la verdad

-Me llamo Katara, soy de la tribu agua

-Mucho gusto Katara –Me sonrió -Es un gran honor conocerte

-¿Me conoce?

-Si, el avatar y tú vinieron hace unos días, la noticia llego hasta mi casa

-¿Y usted es? –Le pregunte dudosa

-Siento no haberme presentado, soy el alcalde Seng –Me dijo haciéndome el saludo de la nación del fuego

-Si lo conozco, ahora me acuerdo, lo vi hace unos días fue a una reunión al palacio

-Si, lo recuerdo ¿Con quien haz venido? –Me pregunto, desvíe mi mirada y el al parecer entendió -Seria un honor que te hospedaras en mi casa

-Gracias, pero… -El me interrumpió

-Por favor, seria un honor señorita Katara –No sabia que responderle, me ayudaría mucho quedarme en su casa, ya que no tenía mucho dinero.

-Esta bien acepto –Le dije y me subí al carruaje junto a el.

En el viaje tenia un poco de agua y sane sus heridas, me agradeció nuevamente. Me conto un poco sobre la política y de su pueblo, me sentía bastante interesada, pero también un poco aburrida, ahora comprendía un poco a Aang.

Al llegar a su casa me hizo pasar y me llevo hacia la sala. Indico a unos sirvientes que me sirvieran de comer, me rehusé pero aun así me trajo un poco de comida, luego se sentó a hablar conmigo

-Se que es tarde pero no podía dejarte así

-Estoy bien –Respondí

-¿Por qué ha venido a la isla sola? –Me pregunto, baje la cabeza y estuve en silencio por unos momentos –Lamento haber preguntado, supongo que algo debe haber ocurrido, cuando quiera, puede hablar conmigo

-Gracias –Respondí

El alcalde Seng era realmente amable, no me conocía y ya me había ayudado mucho. Se despidió y se retiro a descansar, una sirvienta me indico mi habitación y allí fui, al entrar note que era algo grande, no quería sentirme tan cómoda en una casa que no era mía.

Entre algo indecisa y me cambie para dormir, estaba realmente cansada, pero antes salí al balcón que tenia la habitación.

Tenía una hermosa vista hacia el pueblo, al fondo se veía el gran bosque que poseía la ciudad y a mi derecha podía ver el mar, estaba en un tercer piso y se sentía realmente agradable el aire en la cara, su casa era bastante grande.

Mire hacia el cielo pensando en mis amigos y como estarían en ese momento, me inundaba de pensamientos nuevamente, respire profundamente y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, pero la mayoría de las personas en el palacio estaban despiertas, también el alcalde y me mando a llamar.

Fui hasta su oficina, toque la puerta y el alcalde me abrió

-Buenos días –Dije cortésmente

-Buenos días Katara –Me respondió invitándome a pasar –Siéntate –Me senté sobre las sillas en frente de su escritorio y mire a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de el–Quiero presentarte a mi esposa Roh

-Es un placer conocerla -Sonreí

-El placer es nuestro –Me dijo Roh

-Bueno, falta mi hijo que esta descansando pero luego abra tiempo ¿Como dormiste? –Me pregunto el alcalde.

-Bien, me sentí muy cómoda –El me trataba como mi padre y era muy amable

-Bueno no quiero presionarte ni nada pero necesito saber ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?

-¿Con ustedes? No quiero ser una intrusa, cuando encuentre trabajo me iré así no ocasiono problemas –Dije algo nerviosa

-No es necesario, yo mismo te puedo dar trabajo

-Lo siento, no podría aceptarlo, usted ya me ha ayudado mucho

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, anoche salvaste mi vida

-Nosotros te debemos mucho –Me hablo su esposa

-Ah no creo que sea bueno, aparte nunca he trabajado y yo…

-No será algo difícil, serás mi asistente personal –Me dijo –Por favor, acepta y puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario

-¿En serio?

-Si, claro que si

-Gracias –Respondí contenta

-Empiezas en una semana, te darán una capacitación y luego podrás comenzar

-Muchas gracias –Le dije nuevamente, luego me retire de su oficina.

Las cosas me estaban saliendo bastante bien, fui a pasear por la isla nuevamente, me agradaba mucho el aire libre y me hacia olvidar las cosas, poco a poco.

Fui a la playa y nuevamente entrene un poco de agua control en el mar, sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por mis emociones sin notar que alguien estaba vigilándome, estaba por hacer una gran ola cuando una voz conocida me pregunto

-Katara ¿Eres tu? ¿Que haces aquí? –Me pregunto una voz que yo reconocía fácilmente, voltee para confirmar quien era pero no me percate de la gran ola que estaba haciendo y callo sobre mí y sobre el chico que me hablo.

Luego de que el agua callo y se fuera me di cuenta que estaba en la playa sobre alguien y ese alguien que yo conocía bien.

-Zang ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo pregunte primero –Le dije en forma divertida y saliendo de encima de el

-Yo vivo aquí ¿Tu que haces?

-Bueno…yo vine a pasar el tiempo –Le dije un poco rápido, no sabia si contarle la verdad.

-Vamos ¿Estas sola o acompañada? –Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, baje mi cabeza

-No, vine sola –Le respondí un poco triste y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-Vamos, dime ¿Que te ocurre? –Levanto mi rostro y al verlo no contuve más el llanto y comencé a llorar, salí corriendo dejando a Zang en la playa.

Llegue hasta la casa del alcalde y fui a mi habitación e intente contenerme, tenia que ser fuerte, no quería que mi pasado arruine todo lo que estaba logrando en ese lugar. Respire varias veces y logre calmarme, en ese momento tocaron mi puerta, me tranquilice y abrí la puerta.

-Señorita Katara, el alcalde Seng solicita su presencia en su oficina

-Claro, en un momento voy –Le respondí y se retiro

Me cambie de ropa ya que estaba toda mojada y me dirigí a la oficina del alcalde, toque la puerta y el me abrió, me sorprendí mas al ver quien se encontraba junto a el

-Katara, que bueno verte de nuevo

-¿Precisa algo señor? –Le pregunte

-No me digas señor, dime Seng

-Esta bien

-Te quiero presentar a mi hijo –No podía creer lo que estaba viendo –Katara te presento a mi hijo Zang

-Un gusto en conocerla, señorita Katara –Me dijo Zang haciendo su saludo

-E-es un gusto –Le respondí un poco tartamudeando

-Katara, Zang te ayudara en tu capacitación de esta semana

-Esta bien ¿Cuando comenzamos? –Pregunte ansiosa

-Si quieres en este momento –Me dijo Zang

-Claro –Le respondí entusiasmada

-Recuerda ser respetuoso –Le dijo el alcalde Seng

-Claro padre, nos vemos mas tarde –Le respondió y salimos de su oficina

Zang y yo fuimos hacia el patio y era muy bello parecía un palacio pero aun no era tan grande como para llamarlo a si a su casa.

-Ahora si ¿Me dirás que sucede? –Me pregunto Zang

-¿Como que sucede?

-Mi padre me contó que le salvaste la vida, te agradezco eso, pero aun no comprendo que haces aquí

-Bueno, es una historia larga –Le respondí sin ánimos

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 11 - Tiempo pasado<em>

Gracias por leer :3


	11. Tiempo pasado

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 11 - Tiempo pasado**

-Ahora si ¿Me dirás que sucede? –Me pregunto Zang

-¿Como que sucede?

-Mi padre me contó que le salvaste la vida, te agradezco eso, pero aun no comprendo que haces aquí

-Bueno, es una historia larga –Le respondí sin ánimos

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –Me respondió sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de la fuente –Aparte si no me lo dices te molestare durante toda la semana que estaré junto a ti

-Esta bien te la contare –Le dije sentándome junto a el

-Bueno, te escucho

-Mira Zang, hace unos días, vi a Aang… vi a Aang –En ese momento comenzaba a llorar nuevamente pero intente contenerme –Vi a Aang… besar a otra chica –Le dije ya sin poder contener las lagrimas

-¿Que? –El se exalto bastante después de lo que le dije – ¿De enserio lo dices?

-Si, yo lo vi, se beso con una chica y yo lo vi –Las lagrimas salían de por si solas y eso me enojaba, el me abrazo

-Bueno Katara tranquilízate, pero ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo bueno… yo… yo escape –Le dije soltándolo

-¿Escapaste? ¿Tan grave fue? ¿No crees que actuaste impulsivamente?

-Tu solo dices porque no sabes como se siente –Le respondí muy enojada

-Bueno, tranquilízate, luego hablaremos cuando pase el tiempo y estés mas tranquila, pero ellos te buscaran

-Si, eso es seguro

-Bueno, hablare con mi padre, le contare un poco y el así no dirá nada, te lo aseguro

-No por favor, no le digas a nadie

-Tranquilízate, solo el y mi madre lo sabrán, hoy en la mañana mi padre me hablo muy bien de ti y espera que te puedas quedar por mucho tiempo, si no le digo, le dirá al señor del fuego Zuko y ellos vendrían a buscarte, aparte bueno…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me entere que ya te andan buscando, recibí un reporte que un general de Zuko vendrán a hablar con mi padre –Al escucharlo cambie de opinión y decidí que le diga que si que valla a hablar con el

-Bueno cálmate Katara –Me dijo, Zang era ya mas que un amigo era un hermano para mi, me contenía en este momento difícil que yo estaba pasando.

-Gracias Zang

El fue adentro a hablar con su padre, luego volvió y me contó

-Fue algo difícil pero lo logre

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que no dirán nada si llegan a preguntar por ti –Me levante y le di un abrazo

-Gracias -No quería que personas que no me conocían mintieran por mí, pero no quería volver a ver a Aang, nunca más.

Fue transcurriendo las semanas y yo era la asistente del alcalde, era algo muy honorable, y en mis tiempos libre pasaba con Zang era un buen amigo y siempre se lo estaría agradecida.

_-Narra Aang-_

Las semanas pasaban interminablemente, me volví frió y aislado de mis amigos, con Sokka nos peleábamos mucho y tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, quería sabe porque Katara se había ido.

Era de noche y Zuko vino a mi cuarto y me comenzó a hablar

-Aang ya no vale la pena

-Pero esta en alguna parte, se que esta en alguna parte –Le respondía enojado

-Aang, se que la extrañas pero no es nuestra culpa, tienes deberes y debes cumplirlo

-No me interesa ser el avatar, quiero que Katara este con nosotros –Le respondí furioso

-Aang, Katara no va a volver –Me dijo intentando que comprenda –Ella lo dejo claramente, tu debes entenderlo -Me dijo Zuko saliendo de mi habitación –Cuando lo comprendas podrás seguir tu vida sino, la estarás arruinando –Me dijo Zuko y se fue

Zuko tenia razón Katara se fue y no sabia cuando podría llegar a volver y ya no quería seguir así, hacia un mes que se había ido y el tiempo fue eterno, fui con Sokka a distintas partes del mundo, pero nadie la había visto.

-Zuko tienes razón –Dije mirando hacia el cielo –Debo dejarla ir

-6 Años después-

El mundo estaba lleno de paz, el avatar mantenía las cuatro naciones en armonía, junto a su equipo restauro el mundo, luego de muchas batallas y muchos sacrificios, la paz abundaba en el mundo…

_(Narra Katara)_

-Katara puedes dejar de jugar y ven a ayudarme –Decía Zang

-Ya voy Zang, no te enojes acaso es malo divertirme un poco –Le respondí en forma divertida

-No es malo, pero si no lo haces conmigo no me agrada

-Basta no seas tan celoso

-Cuido a lo que mas amo

-Bueno basta, tenemos que preparar todo para la boda, faltan dos semanas

-¿Estas ansiosa?

-No, pero muy nerviosa si

-Jaja iré a buscar a mi padre para que vea como queda el salón

-Dale, yo termino con estos adornos y faltara muy poco

Mi vida era completamente feliz, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y mi vida pasada estaba olvidada, ahora estaba con un hombre al que quería mucho y pronto me casaría con el

-Mi boda será en dos semanas… ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Si Katara, esperaste este momento hace mucho tiempo ¿Me puedes ayudar? –Me decía mi amiga que traía un montón de cajas

-Jaja Kei Lee déjame ayudarte –Le dije y en ese momento tropezó y cayeron todas las cajas encima de nosotras

-Fue tu culpa –Le dije tirándole una caja encima

-Ja la tuya también por no ayudarme

-Bueno, no te enojes, solo bromeaba

-Bueno hay que levantar todo esto

-Si dale que el alcalde… digo Seng vendrá en un momento a ver la decoración

-Bueno, creo que es tarde

-¿Por que dices que es tarde? –Al dar la vuelta estaba Zang con su padre y me asuste que caí de nuevo sobre las cajas

-Katara ¿Te lastimaste? –Me decía Zang ayudándome a levantarme

-No, estoy bien

-Bueno ¿Que paso aquí? –Pregunto mirando las cientos de cajas que había en el piso

-Bueno es que Kei Lee tropezó y bueno tiro todas las cajas

-Y tropecé porque una personita llamada Katara no me quiso ayudar –Respondió en tono enojada

-Yo te iba a ayudar pero justo caíste

-Bueno dejen de pelear, mira papá ¿Que te parece la decoración? –Le pregunto Zang a su padre

-Esta muy linda, sacando las cajas del piso se vera muy bien en la boda –Decía y luego se dirigió hacia a mi –Querida Katara, se que haz sufrido mucho, cuando llegaste a la isla salvaste mi vida y hoy seis años después te casaras con mi hijo, no hay mayor felicidad

-Gracias alcal… digo Seng

-Gracias a ti querida, por ser tan maravillosa –Me respondió –Zang cuídala mucho

-Siempre lo haré padre –Le respondió Zang y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, luego su padre se fue y nos dejo con Kei Lee

-Bueno basta de juegos, tenemos que seguir preparando todo –Decía Zang mientras levantábamos las cajas

_(Narra Aang)_

-Pies ligeros, que nos quieres mostrar –Gritaba Toph

-Toph, tengo 21 años ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

-Yo creo que no

-¿Nos tendrás todo el día aquí? –Pregunto Zuko

-Solo esperen un momento y aléjense

-Como tú digas, pies ligeros

Me concentre y entre en el estado avatar, quería mostrarles lo que hacia, el estado avatar me daba mas fuerza de la normal y todos los años que había entrenado aprendí muchas cosas, empecé a hacer una gran ráfaga de viento, luego hice un torrente de piedras, hice una gran llamarada de fuego, y hice grandes olas hacia el mar. Lo había logrado, era un avatar completo y pleno

-Wau… eso fue increíble –Me dijo Toph

-Lo se, viste me regañaste tanto y ahora todo esto puedo hacer

-No te quieras pasar, aun te puedo ganar

-Es extraordinario Aang, ¿Como aprendiste todo esto? –Me pregunto Zuko

-Bueno, cuando viajo al reino tierra siempre encuentro lugares muy bellos para practicar y ahora soy un avatar pleno

-¿Hace cuanto puedes hacer esto? –Pregunto Sokka

-Bueno solo en el estado avatar lo hago bien, aun me dificulta hacerlo sin el

-Eres impresionante –Me dijo Suki

-Gracias Suki

-Bueno volvamos al castillo, Mai me debe estar esperando

-Y a mi una rica comida –Dijo Sokka

Llegamos al palacio y estaba como siempre bien cuidado y cada vez mas decorado con excelentes detalles.

Llegamos y ya era hora de cenar y nos sentamos todos juntos a cenar, era muy rara vez las veces que estábamos todos juntos

-Bueno Aang, cuéntanos tu viaje a Ba Sing Se –Me dijo Zuko

-Lo mismo de siempre, algunos rebeldes pero nada grave

-Que bueno que no sea nada grave

-Zuko ¿Hay mas comida? –Pregunto Sokka con la boca llena

-¡Sokka! ¿Como pides mas comida si aun no has terminado tu plato? –Lo regaño Suki

-Bueno, de seguro tendré más hambre –Dijo Sokka y todos comenzamos a reír cuando alguien no esperado nos interrumpió

-Aang volviste –Me levante a recibirla, se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Onji, ¿Que haces aquí? –Le correspondí el abrazo

-Me dijeron que volverías hoy y quería verte, te extrañe Aang

-Yo también –Nos dimos un dulce beso

-Que asco, tengo ganas de vomitar –Decía Toph

-Ya te llegara el momento –Le dijo Sokka molestándola

-Si pero cuando llegue no andaré besándome en frente de todos

-¿Quieres comer con nosotros? –Le pregunte

-Claro –Me respondió y se sentó junto a mí

-¿Como te fue en tu viaje? –Me pregunto

-Muy bien, lo mismo de siempre algunos rebeldes, pero nada para preocuparse –Le respondí –Estas mas linda de lo que recuerdo

-Basta Aang –Me dijo algo sonrojada

-Bueno, esta bien –Le respondí con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de verla

-Bueno me retirare a descansar –Dijo Zuko levantándose con Mai

-Nosotros también –Dijo Sokka

-Bueno no me quedare sintiendo como la parejita se besa –Dijo Toph y todos se fueron y quedamos Onji y yo

-Parece que quedamos solos –Le dije sonriéndole

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?

-Sabes que si

Estuve saliendo con Onji desde que tenia diecinueve, disfrutaba estar con ella, era mas que mi novia, era mi mejor amiga y ella siempre me apoyaba, a veces sentía que traicionaba a Katara, pero como me dijo Zuko una vez _"Cuando lo comprendas podrás seguir tu vida sino, la estarás arruinando"_ –Siempre recuerdo eso, cuando Katara nos dejo, pero ahora tenia otro motivo en mi vida, Onji era mi novia, la amaba mucho y siempre comprendía mi deber

-Te fuiste por dos meses

-Si lo se, pero te escribí

-Si recibí tus cartas –Me dijo algo decepcionada

-¿Que ocurre preciosa?

-Bueno solo que te extraño, no quiero que te vallas tanto tiempo

-Sabes que es mi deber

-Si lo se, pero ¿Porque no puedo ir contigo?

-Esta bien, si no es tan grave la próxima vez iras conmigo –Le dije intentándola animar un poco

-Gracias Aang, por eso te amo, siempre sabes que decirme

-Yo también te amo Onji –Le respondí y le di un beso

Volvimos al palacio y dormí muy bien esa noche, Onji se quedo a dormir en el palacio y eso era genial para mi.

Al día siguiente Zuko me necesitaba y me mando a llamar

-Hola Zuko, ¿Me mandaste a llamar? –Le pregunte aun un poco dormido

-Si, no hemos sabido nada en varios años de Sunshine quiero que vallas a ver porque no nos informan de nada

-Zuko esa es una isla muy tranquila y tú lo sabes

-Si pero hace varios meses no responden si necesitan algo, tal vez ocurrió algo

-No seas tan negativo

-Bueno ¿Puedes ir a ver que sucede?

-Bien, si tú deseas que valla iré

-Gracias Aang

-Otra cosa… –Le iba a preguntar pero Zuko me respondió

-No Aang, no sabemos nada de ella

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Si, has preguntado durante los últimos seis años ¿No eres feliz con Onji? –Me pregunto

-Si lo soy, pero aun la extraño

-Sabes lo que debes hacer

-Si ya se, no lo repitas ya me aburro de escucharlo

-Bueno, vete a preparar ¿Puedes salir mañana al amanecer?

-Claro, iré a Sunshine a ver que ocurre

-Gracias Aang

-No hay nada que agradecer, este es mi deber… -Me retire a preparar mis cosas

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 12 - Retrospectiva - I Parte - Katara<em>

Gracias por leer :3


	12. Retrospectiva - I Parte: Katara

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos <strong>

**Capitulo 12 - Retrospectiva **

**I Parte - Katara**

-6 Años atras-

Mi vida fue difícil

Al pasar el año que viví en Sunshine tuve muchas oportunidades, fui la asistente del alcalde Seng, el era como un padre para mí, siempre me trataba muy bien, como si fuera su propia hija

-Katara ¿Como haz pasado este primer año?

-Bien, aun es extraño para mí, usted me comprende

-Si, claro, a veces me pregunto cuanto dejaste atrás, pero si sentiste que era lo correcto haz hecho bien, y sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, somos tu familia.

-Gracias alcalde Seng

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? –Me dijo un poco enojado

-Lo siento, es un poco costumbre

-Bueno, dime a que viniste

-Quiero pedir permiso para viajar al reino tierra

-¿Y porque quieres ir allí?

-La biblioteca necesita nuevos libros, además el señor del fuego…

-Si lo se, vendrá a pasar unos días a la isla

-Si bueno solo era eso, y bueno ¿Puedo ir?

-Claro Katara, ve, no hay problema

-Gracias alcal… perdón Seng

-Nada que agradecer, ve a empacar que mando a sacar el pasaje para hoy en la noche –Me dijo mientras yo me retiraba

Prepare mis maletas, no llevaba muchas cosas, pero solo lo básico, tarde menos de dos horas y estaba lista.

Salí al balcón por la tarde y miraba el atardecer, sabía que al día siguiente vendría Zuko, no quería estar cuando Zuko viniera a la isla.

Al anochecer ya había llegado el barco y fui al puerto y estaba lista para ir al reino tierra. El alcalde Seng y su esposa me habían venido a despedir pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi subir a Zang con un gran equipaje

-Zang ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Pensaste que viajarías sola?

-Bueno, si

-Bueno no lo harás, soy tu acompañante

-¿En verdad iras? –Le pregunte aun sorprendida

-Si y te aseguro que nos divertiremos

-Súper –Sonreí mientras mirábamos a sus padres y nos despedíamos.

El viaje seria de cuatro días tres por agua y uno por tierra. Zang y yo nos divertimos mucho, los días pasaron volando para nosotros, el era mi nuevo mejor amigo y me ayudaba y siempre me contenía, el me hacia olvidar mi pasado y me hacia mirar siempre hacia el futuro.

Todos los días nos levantábamos y mirábamos el amanecer juntos, era muy bello siempre estar con el.

Pasados los tres días llegamos al reino tierra y nosotros debíamos ir a Ba Sing Se, por un lado quería ver Ba Sing Se, hacia mas de un año que no estaba allí, y por otro no quería estar por que me traía malos recuerdos, sobre todo por la ultima vez que estuve allí.

-En Ba Sing Se-

La carroza demoro todo un día en llegar a Ba Sing Se pero al fin habíamos llegado y estaba feliz. Y la ciudad estaba muy cambiada, miraba por la ventana

-Woh… han hecho muchos cambios

-Si hace años que no vengo aquí

-Yo tampoco –Me dijo – ¿Quieres bajar y exploramos un poco?

-Sabes que si –Le respondí entusiasmada

Zang le dio las instrucciones al carrocero para que lleve nuestro equipaje a nuestra casa, que estaba en la parte alta de la ciudad y allí mientras Zang daba instrucciones yo miraba muy sorprendida por los cambios que habían hecho en un año.

Caminamos y nos enteramos que por la noche abría un festival en el sector bajo y medio por el cumpleaños del rey tierra y pensamos en asistir así que fuimos a nuestra casa a prepararnos

Con Zang siempre me divertía, era otro hermano para mí.

Me vestí con un vestido verde que compre en el mercado horas atrás, acentuaba mi cintura con un cinto y después era ancho hasta el piso, y me ate el cabello dejando sueltas mis trenzas y algunos mechones. Zang se vistió muy elegante, tenía un bonito traje verde que había comprado hace unas cuantas horas

-Que linda que estas –Me dijo cuando me vio

-Tú no te quedas atrás

-Pero tu me ganas –Me dijo y me sonroje ante ese comentario –Nos vamos –Me puso su brazo para que yo fuera con el

-Claro

Fuimos hacia la plaza del reino tierra, estaba mas bella tenía una gran fuente y estaba iluminada por pequeñas velas flotando.

Había mucha música y nos pusimos a bailar con Zang, era muy buen bailarín. Bailamos mucho tiempo hasta cansarnos, decidimos que era hora de tomar un poco de agua.

Ya había avanzado mucho la hora, eran casi las dos de la madrugada, para llegar a nuestra casa tendríamos que pasar por la mayor parte del sector medio y así lo hicimos comenzamos a caminar Zang iba con la mano extendida que pasaba por mi espalda y estaba en mi hombro. Caminamos unas cuantas calles pero Zang de pronto quedo en silencio, luego de unas cuantas calles mas que caminamos le pregunte

-¿Te sucede algo? –Pero el seguía atento, no comprendía hasta que de pronto me soltó y tiro una bola de fuego – ¿Que te sucede?

-Alguien nos esta siguiendo, puedo sentirlo –Me dijo mirando hacia todos lados, de pronto Zang quedo atrapado en una roca, alguien lo había encerrado.

-Déjate ver –Grite sacando el agua que traía encima y para mi sorpresa deje caer el agua al ver de quien se trataba

-¿Quien eres tu? –Pregunto Zang encerrado en las piedras

-Oye amigo, tranquilo, soy ciega, no les haré daño

-Si no nos quieres hacer daño ¿Porque me encierras en esta roca? ¿Y porque nos perseguías? –Pregunto Zang enojado

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? –Le pregunte

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte en este momento, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Katara? –Me dijo enojada

-Lo mismo que tú, aquí en el festival divirtiéndome

-Ni siquiera me vas a mirar o decirme hola, o tal vez podrías explicarme porque te fuiste –Me gritaba, la mire y vi a Toph era mas grande ahora cuanto había cambiado

-No tengo nada que decirte –Le dije mirándola a los ojos

-¿En que te convertiste? Reina del drama ¿Sabes cuanto sufrimos? cuanto sufre Aang –Al escucharla mencionar a Aang no podía creerle, ¿El sufriendo? Por favor, yo me fui por culpa de el.

-¿Que Aang sufre? por favor, no me hagas reír –Le dije enojada

-Si sufre, al igual que tu hermano, aun no sabemos porque rayos te fuiste –Me grito enojada

-Perdón por meterme pero ¿Tu quien eres? –Pregunto Zang

-Soy Toph, Toph Bei Fong y ¿Tu quien eres? –Le pregunto Toph indiferente

-Soy Zang, soy amigo de Katara

-Con que te hiciste un amiguito -Me dijo con tono sarcástico y luego se dirigió hacia Zang –Tu dime ¿Sabes porque la reina del drama se fue?

-¿Porque no se lo preguntas al avatar? –Le respondió Zang –El sabe muy bien porque ella se fue

-Lo sabes ¡Escúpelo ahora!

-Si lo se, pero pregúntaselo a el, seria interesante saber que mentira inventa

-No no lo sabe, si no, ya lo sabríamos todos nosotros, así que principito escupe lo que sabes o de lo contrario… -Dijo Toph pero Zang la interrumpió

-¿De lo contrario que? ¿Me torturas? ¿Me tiraras rocas? –Le decía en tono irónico –Haz lo que quieras, nunca diré nada, pregúntaselo al avatar, que paso ese día, el día que Katara se fue

-¿Qué dices?

-Las horas pasadas al irse Katara reflejan el dolor, dile así como te dije, el sabe muy bien lo que hizo –Le respondió Zang, era muy astuto, Toph siempre fue directa, pero Zang… verdaderamente me impresiono

-Tu lo sabes perfectamente al parecer –Decía Toph –Bah no tengo tiempo para trabalenguas –Dijo y se dirigió nuevamente hacia a mi –Escúchame reina del drama, no tengo idea porque te fuiste, te extrañamos y lo sabes, y también sabes que en una semana será el cumpleaños de Sokka, y el es tu hermano –Me dijo Toph

-Como olvidarlo –Le dije tratando de no mirarla -¿Por que dices todo esto Toph? –Le pregunte, trataba de no llorar, no quería ser mas débil

-Abre los ojos princesa, Aang sufre, Sokka sufre, tu familia… inclusive lo que es muy raro yo te extraño

-Basta Toph, tú no entiendes

-¿Que no entiendo? –Me pregunto enojada

-¿Quien mas esta contigo?

-Sokka y Suki, nuestra casa esta a una cuadra de aquí, sentí que alguien con tus raros pies pasaban y quería saber si eras tu

-Toph no le digas que me viste, por favor

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No debes hacerlo! –Le grite, Toph me miro incrédula

-Okey no diré nada, pero solo si vienes al castillo de Zuko en el cumpleaños de Sokka

-Sabes que no iré

-Bueno entonces le diré a todos que te vi y que te fuiste por que eras una cobarde

-No te atreverías –

-Sabes que si lo haría, así que tú elijes –De pronto se oyó un grito

-Toph ¿Que haces ahí? –era Sokka gritándole

-Bueno princesita tú escoges o vas en una semana o yo hablo

-Esta bien iré en una semana pero no digas nada

-Bien –Dijo liberando a Zang, me miro a mi y se acerco a abrazarme -Katara me alegro verte de nuevo

-A mi también –Le correspondí el abrazo

-Toph ¿Que haces? Ven aquí –Gritaban

-Rápido, vete –La separe de mi

-Cuídate princesita –Me dijo y Zang y yo nos fuimos rápidamente hacia nuestra casa

Al llegar, yo me quería ir a mi habitación, pero Zang me detuvo

-¿Que fue eso?

-Ellos eran mis amigos

-¿Porque dices que eran? Te extrañan ¿No te das cuenta?

-Si lo se Zang, pero Aang me traiciono, el es amigo de ellos y no quiero verlo nunca mas –Le dije algo triste, el me abrazo

-Katara, te entiendo, no te preocupes –Me dijo levantando mi cara y sonriéndome

-Gracias Zang –Sonreí también

-Katara, no quiero verte más triste, por favor

-Haré lo posible –Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos a veces me hipnotizaban, sus hermosos ojos color café y su pelo era como si me estuviera enamorando pero al mismo tiempo no quería sentir nada.

-Zang gracias, siempre me comprendes –Le dije sonriendo

-Bueno, de nada Katara, quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime ¿Que sucede?

-Bueno y-yo qu-quería saber –Lo interrumpí

-Vamos dime no tartamu… -En ese momento el me beso, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, pero no lo separe y nos besamos durante un momento.

Se separo de mí y ambos desviamos la mirada

-Lo siento

-No pasa nada –Un silencio incomodo se produzco -¿Quieres comer helado antes de dormir? –Pregunte tratando de evitar el tema

-Claro –Me sonrió, no volvimos a mencionar ese beso.

El cumple de mi hermano seria en una semana y quería verlo, pero si estaba Aang se me iban todas las ganas.

La semana paso y llego rápido el día del cumpleaños de Sokka, no fui a la nación del fuego. Solo le envié una espada hecha por Piandao, su antiguo maestro, con una nota y eso nomás también sabiendo que Toph hablaría.

Cuando tenia veinte años Zang y yo comenzamos a salir, nos costo un poco admitir nuestros sentimientos, aunque en varias ocasiones quisimos hacerlo pero nunca nos salían las palabras.

El me amaba y yo a el, era divertido, pero muy celoso y eso me daba mucha gracias ya que peleábamos por todo y siempre terminaba con un combate de fuego y agua y era divertido ya que hacíamos algunas cosas estúpidas pero me divertía tanto con el que mi memoria ya se olvidaba de Aang.

Siempre tenia nuevas ideas, un día escalamos un volcán, otro nos fuimos por el océano a ver criaturas marinas siempre teníamos algo que hacer y en las noches mirábamos al cielo y caminábamos por la playa, eso me hacia olvidar completamente a Aang y sentirme una persona nueva y superar todo mi dolor.

Al cumplir mis veintitrés años me organizaron una gran fiesta y Zang en ese día me pidió casarme con el, estaba esperando eso desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo amaba mucho, aunque a veces pensaba en Aang pero el siempre me comprendía y estaba conmigo apoyándome en todo momento.

Luego de ocho meses de preparación en dos semanas será la boda, vendrán muchas personas de todos los reinos, será muy importante la unión entre Zang y yo, pero con la desventaja que tendré que invitar a Zuko.

Pero trataba de no desanimarme y estar contenta siempre, tratando de olvidar mi pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo - Retrospectiva - II Parte - Aang<em>

Gracias por leer *o*


	13. Retrospectiva - II Parte: Aang

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 13 - Retrospectiva **

**II Parte - Aang**

-6 Años atras-

Mi vida sin Katara no tenia mucho sentido, yo la amaba y aun no comprendía porque se había ido, la extrañaba.

Ya habían pasado seis meses que se había ido pero parecía ayer cuando leí esa nota.

-Aang ya debes olvidarla

-No puedo Zuko, no puedo -Le respondí triste mirando hacia el cielo

-Aang no quiero verte mas así, me tienes muy preocupado

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –Le respondí sin importarme -Solo quiero que ella vuelva

-Aang, no volverá, date cuenta –Me decía Zuko enojado

-Si volverá

-Escúchame Aang –Me dijo agarrándome de la espalda y dándome vuelta para que lo mire –Tu eres el avatar, tienes un deber muy grande, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y hay días en que estas bien y en otros ni te reconozco

-¿Que quieres que haga? –Le decía sin importarme mucho lo que me decía -¿_Pensara en mi? ¿Me extrañara? Tal vez se fue porque le ocurrió algo a alguien o tal vez porque se sintió incomoda por haberla descuidado_

-AANG… AANG…. AANG…

-¿Que ocurre Zuko?

-¿En que estas pensando? te estoy hablando –Me decía Zuko gritándome

-Oye no me grites, sabes que la extraño –Le dije yéndome hacia la puerta

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Si –Le respondí deteniéndome

-Dímelo

-Zuko, no molestes

-Aja, no me lo dices por que no me escuchaste, ahora lo harás… -Me dijo agarrándome y estampándome contra la pared -Aang, Katara no volverá, ni Sokka esta como tú. Cuando lo comprendas lo que te digo, podrás seguir tu vida, sino… la estarás arruinando como ahora, te lo he dicho ciento de veces

-Si y estoy cansado de oírte decir lo mismo siempre

-Lo se, pero no volverá, y en verdad arruinas tu vida

-Es mi vida y no la tuya –Le respondí quitándomelo de encima

-Pero eres mi amigo, y me preocupa lo que te pasa a ti

-Bueno, pero no se que hacer

-Podrías buscar a alguien más alguien que te comprenda, una nueva chica tal vez

-Tú dices ¿Otra chica? ¿Otra novia?

-No otra novia, una amiga, tal vez ella te pueda comprender

-Y con quien iré ¿Con Toph? No es de malo pero ella no es el tipo de amiga comprensible que conozca

-Si tienes razón, es tu amiga pero no se si para hablar siempre ella será buena –Dijo Zuko, luego se le ocurrió una idea -¿Y porque no sales y te reúnes con personas? sabes que en unos meses tengo que hacer algunas revisiones en las islas, podrás venir conmigo

-Si tal vez, iré a pasear un rato –Le respondí yéndome

Sabia que Zuko se preocupaba por mi pero, yo amaba a Katara y no quería olvidarla.

Fui al pueblo pero siempre me aburría así que volví al palacio.

Los meses pasaban y eran largos y eran muy aburridos. Mis cambios de humor eran raros. Pero recuerdo el día en que me decidí a cambiar, a no pensar más en ella, porque Zuko tenía razón, estaba bien que la extrañe, pero que me aislé de todos no era normal.

Volví a mis deberes como el avatar, ayudaba a todas las personas que podía, y también la buscaba, pero por siempre grabe las palabras que Zuko me dijo _"Cuando lo comprendas podrás seguir tu vida sino, la estarás arruinando" _Nunca las olvidare.

Zuko en tenia que ir a Sunshine y Sokka iba a salir en un rato al reino tierra con Toph y Suki porque había un festival por el cumpleaños del rey tierra.

Iba a ir con ellos pero luego decidí quedarme ya que no abría nadie en el palacio. Zuko se fue y Sokka con las chicas también, me quede solo en el palacio y fue un poco divertido, aunque salía casi todos los días.

Paso una semana y seria el cumpleaños de Sokka, ellos ya habían vuelto.

Zuko fue a Sunshine y todo le pareció completamente diferente, el alcalde lo había tratado muy bien como siempre pero se volvió algo extrañado porque no había sido como las veces que había ido antes.

Sokka y Suki volvieron muy felices del reino tierra, Toph volvió algo callada lo que me pareció extraño, así que le pregunte

-Hola Toph, ¿Como estuvo tu semana?

-Bien pies ligeros ¿Y la tuya?

-Bien, ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

-No ¿Por que?

-Toph, me enseñaste a sentir las vibraciones y siento que algo me estas ocultando

-No te oculto nada, y si lo haría sabes que por algo no te lo digo

-¿Entonces ocultas algo?

-No lo se, tu dime –

-No tengo nada que decirte, no me molestes –Me dijo y se fue, Toph definitivamente estaba ocultando algo.

Pasaron dos días y era el cumpleaños de Sokka, le organizamos una gran fiesta con un gran banquete y mucha comida, para el solo por supuesto.

-Gracias chicos esto esta delicioso –Decía Sokka con la boca llena.

-Sokka no hables con la boca llena –Le reprocho Suki

-Pero esta delicioso –Dijo aun comiendo y todos comenzamos a reír.

Ya era de noche y era tarde y todo había pasado, toda la fiesta y todas las personas, era hora de que Sokka abriera sus regalos y Toph estaba muy rara últimamente.

-Wow Aang un nuevo Boomerang, Gracias amigo

-De nada –Le respondí

-Toph y tú ¿Que me regalaste? –Le pregunto a Toph

-En realidad mi regalo nunca llego –Dijo

-¿Como que nunca llego? –Le pregunto Sokka

-Bueno, se supone que seria un invitado de tu fiesta hoy en la tarde pero no vino

-Sigo sin entender ¿De que hablas?

-Bueno, no se enojen pero en el festival del reino tierra vi a… -Sokka la interrumpió

-¿A quien viste?

-Vi a Katara –Nos dijo, al escucharlo todos nos quedamos sin habla y en silencio, no podía creer que Toph nos haya ocultado algo tan importante como que haya visto a Katara

-¿Como que la viste? ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada? –Pregunto Sokka muy enojado

-Bueno señor Boomerang, tu hermanita estaba aun resentida y por mas que se lo hubiera dicho Katara no los abría visto –Respondió Toph

-Toph pero ¿Por que no dijiste nada? –Le pregunte

-Solo porque creí que en verdad vendría, ya que le dije que si no venia diría que la vi y que se había ido por que era una cobarde –Toph decía eso y al escucharla no podía creerlo –Toma abre esto, es de ella –Toph agarro uno de los regalos y Sokka lo abrió

-¿Que es Sokka? –Pregunto Zuko, Mai y Suki al mismo tiempo.

-Es… es una espada –Decía Sokka mirándola en shock

-¿Una espada? –Pregunto Suki

-Katara la envió, y tiene una nota –Dijo, al escuchar que la envió Katara quede muy impresionado

-Léela –Le dije

-_Sokka, hermano, creí que tendría las fuerzas para en este día ir, el día de tu cumpleaños, pero no fue así, no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien y tengo personas que me ayudan a estarlo, esta espada fue hecha por tu maestro, espero que la uses y que me recuerdes, no estoy lista aun para verte y escuchar tu largo sermón, solo te digo que te extraño mucho hermano… Mándale saludos a papá y gran gran… con amor tu hermana Katara…_ es ella es su letra –Decía Sokka llorando

-Pero ¿Como? –Pregunte a Toph

-La vi en el festival, estaba con alguien y dijo que vendría, por eso no dije nada –Me respondió

-Bueno Toph te comprendo, pero debías habernos dicho –Dijo Mai

-Lo se y lo siento –Dijo arrepentida

-Esta bien Toph, aceptamos tus disculpas –Dijo Zuko

-Sokka ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto Toph

-Lo estoy, solo… que quede un poco impresionado –Dijo

-Te dejaremos solo –Dije y todos nos retiramos y Suki se quedo con el, Katara había dado una señal de que estaba bien y eso me hacia sentir mejor

Pasaron los días y aun el padre de Katara no sabia, Sokka debía volver y fui a acompañarlo, con el habíamos fingido enviarle cartas durante este año, pero eso no podría funcionar por mucho tiempo, cuando llegue busque un momento apropiado, pero al decirle que Katara había desaparecido y no sabíamos donde estaba se puso furioso e intento matarte. Escape y aun no he regresado a la tribu agua del sur.

Al pasar los años, cambie mucho, entrenaba duro todos los días para ser un mejor avatar y cuando tenia dieciocho años conocí a Onji, ella aun me recordaba como Kuzon pero luego ya me comenzó a llamar por mi nombre y luego de un año le pedí ser mi novia, y hasta ahora andamos juntos.

La he llevado por muchas partes del mundo, con el permiso de sus padres, ella siempre me entendía y me comprendía, era muy cariñosa y siempre me atendía bien, era una chica perfecta y yo la amaba.

Gracias a ella pude olvidar parte de Katara pero aun mi vida no estaba de todo separado de ella.

Un día cuando caminaba en la ciudad, vi algo que me llamo la atención

-Buenos días

-Avatar Aang, es un gusto ¿Que se le ofrece?

-Bueno, quiero ver esa pulsera –Le indique señalándola, me la trajo y la vi era la misma pulsera que le había dado años atrás a Katara y pensé si la había vuelto a ver otra vez por alguna razón seria, la compre y la tuve conmigo y la tengo conmigo hasta este momento.

Los meses pasaban, siempre trataba de permanecer en donde estaba Zuko, los asuntos mas importantes se le comunicaban a el y yo siempre estaba para poder ayudarlo y resolverlos.

Tuve que ir a Ba Sing Se, al parecer había mucha rebelión y así era, los rebeldes estaban atacando a los empresarios mas importantes de allí. Solo detuve a los que los mandaban y fácilmente los rebeldes fueron disolvimos.

Al volver Zuko me encomendó ir a Sunshine, era verdad, hacia años que no se comunicaban, aunque Zuko iba casi todos los años a hablar, el alcalde Seng no había aparecido en las ultimas reuniones, así que iría.

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 14 - Azula, nuevo aviso<em>

Gracias por leer *o*


	14. Azula, nuevo aviso

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 14 - Azula, nuevo aviso**

-Esta muy linda, sacando las cajas del piso se vera muy bien en la boda –Decía y luego se dirigió hacia a mi –Querida Katara, se que haz sufrido mucho, cuando llegaste a la isla salvaste mi vida y hoy seis años después te casaras con mi hijo, no hay mayor felicidad

-Gracias alcal… digo Seng

-Gracias a ti querida, por ser tan maravillosa –Me respondió –Zang cuídala mucho

-Siempre lo haré padre –Le respondió Zang y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, luego su padre se fue y nos dejo con Kei Lee

-Bueno basta de juegos, tenemos que seguir preparando todo –Decía Zang mientras levantábamos las cajas

-Te ayudo

-Gracias

Llevamos todas las cajas a su lugar, Kei Lee se fue por un momento y Zang me comenzó a hablar

-¿Todo en orden?

-Claro Zang ¿Por que lo preguntas? –Le dije aun acomodando las cosas para nuestra boda

-Katara, te conozco, o estas nerviosa por la boda o te ocurre otra cosa

-Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo

-No sabes mentir

-Tienes razón

-Dime ¿Que ocurre? –Me llevo y nos sentamos en unas sillas

-Zang tu siempre me comprendiste, pero no es que no quiero casarme, solo que mi hermano… mis amigos… los extraño mucho

-Eso era de suponer Katara ¿Quieres que los invitemos?

-Bueno, eso quisiera pero, también vendrá Aang

-Eso es inevitable, pero si esta tu hermano te hace feliz, te prometo que lo traeré

-¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro, me casare con una de las mujeres más hermosa de todas, aparte, soy tu futuro esposo

-Basta, me agrada que lo digas pero no me alardees tanto

-Esta bien ¿Seguimos con los preparativos?

-Por supuesto –Le respondí y así seguimos decorando el salón hasta el atardecer, aun había mucho que hacer y la boda seria en una semana.

_(Narra Aang)_

-Claro, iré a Sunshine a ver que ocurre

-Gracias Aang

-No hay nada que agradecer, este es mi deber… -Me retire a preparar mis cosas

No estaba muy entusiasmado en ir a Sunshine y menos después de haber vuelto el día anterior y otra vez tendría que irme.

Al caminar encontré a Toph esperándome

-¿Que haces aquí Toph? ¿Tan temprano?

-Ahora no me evadirás, haz estado ocultando algo desde hace años y no quiero que te vallas de nuevo y no me digas que sucedió el día que se fue Katara –Me dijo gritando

-Toph, te he explicado millones de veces que no se que paso ese día, Katara se fue solamente

-Estas mintiendo, desde hace años que no hablas con nadie, pero ahora mismo me dirás que sucedió y no escaparas como las otras veces

-¿Para que quieres saber? ella no volverá

-Quiero que me lo digas

-Esta bien, te diré pero aun no se si ese es el motivo

Caminamos hacia la sala y allí le conté

-Ahora dime ¿Que ocurrió ese día?

-Esta bien, recuerdo que me levante temprano porque le iba a ir a comprar algo porque la noche anterior habíamos discutido, fui al mercado y le compre unas lindas flores azules que nunca le pude dar, luego fui a la plaza y me senté, luego apareció Koko y eso es todo

-Hay algo que omites siempre ¿Qué paso con Koko?

-Nada ¿Qué quieres que pase?

-No se, dime tu

-Bueno… am… recuerdo que Koko estuvo muy encima mío y luego…

-¿Y luego que?

-Y luego… Toph no puedo seguir

-Claro que puedes –Me dijo – ¿Que sucedió?

-Bueno, pasamos la mañana y ella en un momento… momento…

-Vamos dilo ya

-Me beso, ¿Contenta? Ella me beso, aun no se porque Katara se fue, la única explicación que ella haya visto ese beso, he estado intentando ocultarlo por años, pero no funciono, ahora tu lo sabes

-Aang ¿Te beso? Katara de seguro te vio, por eso se fue

-Aun no lo se -Le dije –No se lo digas a nadie, por favor

-¿Por que? No es que tu la hayas querido besar ¿O si?

-¡Claro que no! –Le respondí inmediatamente –Pero piensa, soy el avatar, creo que fui un poco infiel y no creo que sea bueno que el mundo se entere

-Te preocupas demasiado pies ligeros, pero tu cuídate… no te mandes ninguna travesura, yo no diré nada –Me dijo y se fue, me quede pensando nuevamente en Katara pero luego pensé en Onji y deje estos pensamientos de lado

Tenía que decírselo a Onji, pero también le diría que fuera conmigo.

Aun estaba durmiendo así que le lleve el desayuno a su cuarto

-Buenos días hermosa… levántate

-Aang ¿Que haces aquí? Es temprano –Me dijo aun dormida

-Quería traerte el desayuno

-Eres muy tierno, pero estoy desarreglada –Me dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza

-Tu eres hermosa –Le dije… pero aun no se destapaba –Bueno te espero abajo para desayunar, debo hablar contigo –Le dije y en eso se saco la sabana de encima y me dijo

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Te interesa?

-Por supuesto… dime ya me levantaste

-Bueno, Zuko quiere que valla a Sunshine mañana al amanecer –La noticia la decepciono

-¿Otra vez Aang? Acabas de volver ¿Otra vez te iras? –Me dijo triste

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber y lo sabes

-Pero yo… quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

-Y lo harás, quiero que me acompañes

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Hace mucho no te acompaño en tus viajes

-Bueno, solo porque no abra nada malo, debo ir a hablar con el alcalde sobre algunas cosas y luego volveremos

-Gracias Aang, esto me pone muy contenta –Me dijo abrazándome

Desayunamos y luego deje que ella se cambie, la espere y fuimos hacia abajo al patio.

Siempre que estaba con ella pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el patio de la casa de Zuko y siempre nos divertíamos mucho.

Lo que parecía ser una tarde normal cambio cuando se escucharon unos gritos y eso me preocupo mucho.

-Aang ¿Donde estas? –Grito Zuko

Salí corriendo hacia donde el estaba, estaba con Mai y ella estaba sangrando, habían tirado una flecha y rozo el borde de su cintura, no parecía correr peligro pero estaba sangrando mucho y Zuko la llevo a la enfermería.

Yo tome la flecha y me di cuenta que tenia una nota, la saque y comencé a leerla y en eso llegaron Sokka, Suki y Toph

-¿Que ocurre Aang? –Me pregunto Sokka

-Esta flecha rozo la cintura de Mai y le dejo una herida, Zuko esta en la enfermería

-Iré a verla –Dijo Suki saliendo

-¿Que es eso Aang? –Me pregunto Sokka

-Estaba por leerla, estaba en la flecha

-Léela en voz alta, algunos no podemos leer –Me dijo Toph

-_Zuko, esta alerta ya estoy lista, se que me haz estado buscando por años, pero no me detendrás, tengo cientos de personas bajo mi mando y la nación del fuego caerá y tu también, te podrás ahorrar mucho dolor si cedes tu lugar, te doy una semana, sino atacare en cualquier momento y el en menos esperado..._ –Leía yo

-¿Quien es Aang? ¿Quien la mando? –Pregunto Toph

-Fue Azula –Dije aun sorprendido por lo que leí

-Hay que avisarle inmediatamente a Zuko –Dijo Toph

-Espera, esta con Mai, no lo preocupemos por ahora, se lo diremos en unas horas –Le respondió Sokka

-Buena idea Sokka –Le dije

Nos quedamos pensando y Onji estaba con nosotros

-Onji, no iremos a Sunshine tengo que quedarme haber que haremos con Azula

-Esta bien Aang, comprendo

-Si quieres ve a tu habitación, yo iré a verte cuando todo esto termine

-Bueno, espero que tengan suerte, te amo –Me dio un beso y luego de que se fuera comenzamos a charlar sobre que haríamos

-¿Que haremos con Azula? –Pregunte a Sokka

-No lo se, podríamos avisar a mi padre, podría prepararse con algunos hombres –Me dijo Sokka

-No lo se, tu padre ahora es el jefe de tu tribu, tiene cosas importantes que hacer, aparte no me ha perdonado por lo que paso con tu hermana

-Bueno, pero por lo menos que este alerta, azula dijo que atacaría cuando menos lo esperes

-Tienes razón, que se protejan, manda un mensaje ahora a la tribu agua, tengo que avisar a Zuko

Comencé a correr yendo a la enfermería a buscarlo, Mai estaba bien, era un corte no muy profundo, encontré a Zuko y le explique lo que habíamos encontrado y mando a hacer una reunión urgente, todos los generales y alcaldes vinieron, solo no vino el alcalde de Sunshine lo que llamo mucho mas la atención de Zuko

-¿Que haremos con Azula? –Pregunto un general

-Debemos matarla –Menciono uno

-No, nada se resuelve con violencia –Le respondí

-Pero ¿Que haremos? –Pregunto un alcalde

-Encerrarla, tal vez no escapara –Dijo un general

-Ha escapado de un encierro y la hemos buscado por años que se supone ¿Encerrarla para que escape nuevamente? –Respondió el alcalde

-Avatar Aang ¿Que sugiere que hagamos? –Me pregunto un general

-No lo se, Azula es muy peligrosa si anda suelta, la hemos buscado por años pero no se hallaron rastros de ella –Les respondí

-Yo se que hay que hacer –Intervino Zuko

-¿Que debemos hacer Señor del fuego Zuko? –Pregunto el alcalde

-Azula es peligrosa, pero si le quitamos su fuego control tal vez podría ser menos peligrosa –Dijo Zuko -¿Que dices Aang? ¿Puedes quitarle el fuego control a Azula? –Me pregunto

-Poder hacerlo lo haría, pero azula es muy impetuosa, mi espíritu es incontrolable, soy el avatar, pero el poder de azula es muy grande, tal vez no sobreviva

-Pero no hay otra cosa que hacer –dijo un general

Y así continuo por horas la charla, terminamos acordando que yo le quitaría el fuego control a Azula aunque eso me podría costar la vida.

Luego de la reunión Zuko me hizo quedar

-Aang, con más razón necesito que vallas a Sunshine

-Lo se, ¿Por que no vino el alcalde?

-No lo se, pero algo raro ocurre en esa isla

-Pero Zuko, tu hermana esta suelta y podría atacarte mientras yo no este

-Si eso es verdad, pero necesito que vallas a Sunshine y me averigües que esta sucediendo, aparte aquí tengo a los guardias que nos protegerán

-Esta bien, iré a descansar saldré al amanecer e iré con Onji

-¿Estas seguro de ir con Onji?

-Si ¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno, no lo se, solo fue un decir, ve a descansar lo necesitaras para mañana

-Esta bien, adiós

-Buenas noches -La reunión había durado muchas horas y ya era de noche, fui a la habitación de Onji y le explique que debíamos ir a Sunshine por la mañana y estuvo de acuerdo y allí iríamos a Sunshine.

Al amanecer me levante y prepare todo rápido, Onji estaba lista también, aunque a ella le costaba mas que a mi levantarse temprano, pero aun así lo logro, desayunamos y luego Zuko se levanto para despedirnos

-Trata de volver lo antes posible

-Zuko no me exijas tanto y no estés ansioso, te enviare un mensaje con la respuesta inmediata del alcalde Seng

-Bien –Me respondió –Buen viaje Aang, cuídate, tu también Onji

-Appa Yip, Yip -Nos fuimos hacia Sunshine.

El viaje seria de varias horas, pero con Onji a mi lado el tiempo paso volando, hacíamos algunas bromas, me contaba como le había ido cuando fue a visitar a sus padres, amaba ver cada expresión de ella.

Llegamos muy rápido y descendimos en la plaza

-Onji quédate aquí, será mas divertido aquí que allí adentro

-¿Seguro?

-Si, es solo una charla, ya mañana en la mañana volveremos al palacio

-Esta bien –Me respondió, la bese y me dirigí hacia la casa del alcalde Seng, no sabia con lo que me podía encontrar.

Me recibió un guardia y me guio hasta su oficina, el guardia me anuncio y me hizo pasar rápidamente

-Avatar Aang, es un placer tenerlo aquí –Me dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias –Sonreí

-Siéntese por favor –Así lo hice –Dígame ¿Qué lo trae a nuestra isla?

-Ayer hubo una importante reunión en el palacio ¿Por que no fue?

-Bueno, mi hijo se casa en menos de una semana y estamos organizando todo

-Claro, el señor del fuego Zuko se preocupo, aparte de que no ha recibido reportes de usted en los últimos años –

-Mil disculpas por eso, siento no haberme presentado y por los reportes, no hay mucho que decir, la cuidad es muy tranquila, solo algunos criminales que son capturados en el momento

-Esta bien, le avisare inmediatamente al señor del fuego Zuko

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas avatar?

-No, por ahora no –En ese momento entro un joven alto y fuerte

-Padre, necesito que… -Se detuvo al verme – ¡Avatar Aang! –Dijo impresionado –Lamento haber interrumpido

-No te preocupes, ya me retiraba –Le respondí parándome

-No, no, justo venia a hablar sobre usted

-¿Sobre mi?

-Bueno, sobre su equipo

-¿Mi equipo?

-Me casare en una semana y quería invitarlos a usted y sus amigos a la boda –Dijo extendiéndome la invitación

-Ah, gracias –No entendía por que ese muchacho me invitaba, ni siquiera lo conocía, no había razón para que asista a esa boda, aparte de que estaba muy ocupado

-Espero verlo a usted y a sus amigos –Me dijo retirándose

-¿Muchas gracias? –Le respondí, abrí la invitación y leyéndola, había algo que llamo mi atención, al leer los nombres me sorprendí –Disculpe… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Me dirigí al alcalde

-Adelante

-¿Quien es Katara? –El se sorprendió, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Adelante –Dijo el y entro una chica traía muchos papeles encima que cubrían todo su rostro y tropezó, todos los papeles cayeron sobre mi aunque los desvié con mi aire control, la ayude a levantarse y la reconocí ¿En verdad era ella?

-¿Que haces aquí?

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 15 - Reencuentro<em>

Gracias por leer! :3


	15. Reencuentro

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 15 - Reencuentro**

-Disculpe… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Me dirigí al alcalde

-Adelante

-¿Quien es Katara? –El se sorprendió, en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Adelante –Dijo el y entro una chica traía muchos papeles encima que cubrían todo su rostro y tropezó, todos los papeles cayeron sobre mi aunque los desvié con mi aire control, la ayude a levantarse y la reconocí ¿En verdad era ella?

-¿Que haces aquí?

-2 días atrás-

_(Narra Katara)_

Los días eran hermosos mientras estaba con Zang lo amaba mucho y siempre me divertía con el.

El alcalde debía ir a una reunión en la nación del fuego, pero quería ayudarnos con la boda así que no fue, eso me preocupo mucho a mí pensando que debería asistir ya que podría llamar la atención a la isla.

Ensayamos toda la tarde, un vals y algunos bailes para después de la fiesta

-Bailas muy bien –Me decía Zang luego que terminamos de practicar.

-Tu también

-Gracias, gracias

-Bueno me iré a descansar es tarde

-Te acompaño

-No quiero ir a la playa un rato a pensar sola –Le dije – ¿No te molesta?

-Claro ve, pero cuídate –

-Lo haré –Le di un beso y fui a la playa

Llegue a la playa y me senté en la arena, estaba pensando mucho en Sokka y en mi familia me habían llegado rumores de que mi padre era el jefe de mi tribu, aun no comprendía como mi padre era el jefe, era muy extraño.

Zang me molestaba llamándome princesa, siempre me hacia cambiar mis ánimos.

Pensaba en todos mis amigos mirando al cielo, las estrellas, pensaba en Aang, tal vez había hecho mal en irme y no haberme despedido bien de ellos, pero bueno ya había pasado seis años y en algún momento volvería.

Pensé mucho en la playa hasta que estuve cansada y fui a dormir. Dormí muy cómoda y muy bien, sentía muchos nervios por mi casamiento.

Desperté al día siguiente en lo que parecía ser una mañana normal.

Me levante un poco mas tarde de lo normal, y tenia que ir con el alcalde ya que debía entregarle algunas cosas importantes que debía firmar, así que agarre todo y era la verdad muchas hojas.

Al llegar a su oficina vi a Zang salir de ahí, pero el no me noto, llegue a la puerta y la toque como pude

-Adelante –Escuche desde adentro y pase, en un momento no tuve equilibrio y caí, luego al levantar la mirada encontré a esos ojos grises, esos ojos que amaba y me miraban con mucha ternura me extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantar, reaccione algo sorprendida

-¿Que haces aquí? –Preguntamos ambos al mismo momento

-Ah... yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones –Le dije en un intento de no desesperarme

-¿Con que vas a casarte?

-Disculpe alcalde –Le dije y me agache a recoger las hojas que habían caído al suelo.

-Déjalas Katara, puedes retirarte, debo hablar con el avatar de unos temas mas –Me dijo y yo me retire, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación

Aang había vuelto otra vez a mi vida, estaba decepcionada, pero aun así me di cuenta que lo quiero, que yo lo amaba aun.

Esos ojos que me dejaron hipnotizada nuevamente, Aang había cambiado, su voz era aun mas gruesa, era mas musculoso y mas hermoso, me estaba enamorando nuevamente de el

-Basta Katara –Me decía a mi misma, fui y me senté frente a mi cómoda y tenia el espejo y tome mi cepillo y comencé a arreglarme, pensaba _–Si Aang me encontró es por una razón, por algo es_- Luego recordé aquel día, en que lo vi besándose con Koko, eso me hizo mucho daño, no podía perdonarlo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo me estuvo engañando.

Hacia años que no lo hacia pero nuevamente volví a llorar por el.

_(Narra Aang)_

Vi a esa chica, la que aun amaba con locura, la extrañaba, trataba de no ser frió con mis amigos porque Zuko tenia razón, la había dejado ir pero al verla, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver su belleza, estaba mas grande y mas hermosa aun sus ojos azules los amaba mas y su mirada era mas hermosa que nunca.

-Avatar Aang, debo preguntarle algunas cosas mas –Me hablaba el alcalde luego de que Katara se fue

-Dígame –Le dije no prestándole mucha atención

-Bueno le comento, el casamiento de mi hijo será en unos días, necesito saber si… -Lo interrumpí

-¿Si que? –Le pregunte un poco de mala manera, me estaba dejando llevar por mis emociones, no quería que Katara se case, la acababa de encontrar y la perdería en unos días

-Solo quiero saber cuantos son ustedes, así los acomodamos en el salón –Me dijo algo sorprendido por mi actitud.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo… somos nueve, exactamente si traemos a la familia de Sokka somos nueve

-¿Sokka? ¿Quien es Sokka?

-Es el hermano de Katara

-Oh, claro lo había olvidado

-Alcalde Seng, puedo preguntarle algo y que quede entre nosotros dos

-Dime joven Avatar –Me respondió, tome un suspiro

-Katara, usted sabia que ella había desaparecido, dimos aviso a todas las naciones ¿Hace cuantos años llego aquí y porque lo hizo?

-Bueno eso, eso deberías hablarlo con ella

-Dígame, quiero saber cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí –Le dije un poco desesperado

-Bueno, si recuerdo bien hace unos seis años –Me respondió, Katara desde el momento que se había ido se quedo en Sunshine y Aang lo confirmo

-Gracias, ¿Hay algún otro tema que quiera tratar?

-No, puedes retirarte, pero ¿Puedes quedarte a cenar?

-Con mucho gusto –Le respondí y me retire

Había encontrado a la chica de mis sueños pero había olvidado algo, Onji estaba conmigo, intentaría ser algo discreto así ella no lo notara, llegue a la playa donde la había dejado y estaba hablando con un chico, no lo conocía pero aparecieron mis celos nuevamente

-Hola Onji

-Hola Aang, quiero presentarte a Zang, fue mi compañero en la escuela –Me dijo –Zang te presento a mi novio, el avatar Aang

-Es un gusto –Le dije yo haciendo el saludo de la nación del fuego, el me respondió de la misma forma, era el mismo chico que me había dado la invitación su boda, pero se quedo callado y serio –Dime Zang ¿Hace cuantos años conociste a Onji?

-Cuando tenía trece años, viví un tiempo en la capital de la nación del fuego y ahí fuimos amigos, me estaba contando tu historia un poco, afrontas riesgos grandes

-Así es, pero trato de no pensar en ello

-Bueno debo irme, debo terminar de preparar algunos asuntos –Dijo Zang

-Aang, Zang es el hijo del alcalde –Al escuchar decirme eso a Onji sentí un fuego grande en mi estomago, sentí que iba a estallar, había comprendido, no era cualquier persona, era el hijo del alcalde y esa era la persona que se casaría con Katara… con mi Katara…

-¿Tu eres el hijo del alcalde? –Le dije algo impresionado

-Lo soy ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno -Le respondí apartando la vista de el

-Bueno adiós, Onji un gusto volver a verte –Nos dijo, comenzaba a caminar y se dio vuelta y nos dijo –Espero verlos en la boda –Nos dijo

-¿Te casaras? –Pregunto Onji emocionada

-Si –Respondí Zang al parecer feliz

-¿Y quien es la afortunada? –Pregunto Onji

-Es muy linda, se llama Katara, es una maestra agua de la tribu del sur –Dijo Zang alardeando

-¿Katara? ¿Katara la hermana de Sokka? –Pregunto Onji sorprendida

-¿La conoces? –Pregunto Zang

-Como no conocerla, esa cobarde abandono su vida, abandono a su familia, estaría avergonzada si yo fuera ella –Decía Onji, nunca la había visto así

-Oye, un momento, no le digas cobarde, ella se fue por un motivo y fue muy terrible para ella –Dijo Zang mirándome con desprecio

-¿Tu lo sabes? –Le pregunte

-Si, claro que lo se, la conozco bien, por eso se casara conmigo –Me respondió

-Puedes decírmelo, aun no se porque se fue

-Pregúntaselo a ella, dudo que te quiera ver -Me dijo de mala manera –Disculpen debo retirarme –Nos saludo y se fue nuevamente.

Zang no había sido tan amable como la primera vez que lo había visto, ahora yo tenia que hablar con Katara, la había encontrado, pero estaba Onji, debía hacerlo cuando ella no este.

-Aang ¿En que piensas? –Me pregunto Onji

-No en nada, el gobernador me pidió para quedarnos a comer ¿Hacemos algo hasta que llegue la cena?

-Claro, ven vamos a pasear por la playa

-Esta bien

Caminamos por la playa un rato, vimos el atardecer y hable con Onji hasta que se hizo la hora de comer y fuimos hacia la casa del alcalde

-Avatar Aang, lo estábamos esperando –Me dijo el alcalde Seng al verme

-Siento la demora –Dije y me senté junto al alcalde, al lado mío se sentó Onji y en frente estaba Katara, Zang y la esposa del alcalde, comenzaron a comer y de a rato el alcalde Seng hablaba conmigo

-Avatar Aang ¿Como cree que avanza la maquinaria en la nación del fuego?

-Avanza rápidamente, hay maquinas y personas dispuestas a ayudar siempre

-¿Y los temas políticos en el reino tierra?

-No hay problemas con ellos, cada vez que voy es porque hay algunos rebeldes, pero nada complicado

-Debe ser una carga grande ser el avatar –Me dijo y todos voltearon al verme

-La verdad no es así, trato de separar mis tiempos para poder divertirme, estar con mis amigos y cumplir mi deber como avatar

-Bueno, pero siempre deben traer problemas, me refiero hacia su vida personal –Me decía el alcalde, vi que Katara me estaba mirando, quería saber que respondería

-Si, me trajeron bastantes problemas, pero hay que saber lidiarlos –Le respondí y el alcalde no me hablo más y continué comiendo.

Ya había terminado la hora de comer y quería regresar a la nación del fuego, al palacio de Zuko para contarle que encontré a Katara y la boda que seria en unos días, quería que alguien la detuviera, pero no podía ser yo.

Fui a la oficina del alcalde, había dejado a Onji con Appa, le iría a avisar que regresaríamos al palacio, y luego volveríamos para la boda y entonces escuche a Katara hablar con una chica.

-¿Tu crees que te quiera? –Le preguntaba esa chica

-No lo se, ya pasaron seis años, pero no me interesa Kei Lee… deja de hacerme pensar en el, se acerca mi boda –Le respondía Katara

-Lo se, pero el es lindo –Le decía esa chica

-Si lo es -Dijo Katara pensativa al parecer, sentía sus emociones, Toph me había enseñado y sabia que ella sentía algo aun por mí –Bueno basta Kei Lee, ven vamos, tengo que probarme el vestido

-¿Me lo mostraras? Ya era hora –Decía y venían hacia donde yo estaba escuchándolas.

Salí en el momento que Katara se acercaba y ambos nos chocamos y ella casi cae, pero la tome de la cintura y quede mirándola a los ojos.

-Hola Katara –Le dije mirándola a los ojos aun.

-Suéltame Aang –Me dijo inmediatamente y nos paramos bien y ella se enojo -¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, ya volveré a la nación del fuego

-Ya era hora –Me dijo y mientras se iba le grite

-No te emociones, volveré para tu boda –Le dije y Katara se quedo quieta y vino de nuevo hacia donde estaba yo

-Ven, pero no intentes detenerla, tú nunca fuiste nadie para mí –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, veía un dolor en ella, no lo podría explicar pero ella se notaba tan segura y firme de lo que decía

-¿Nunca fui nada para ti?

-No, no lo fuiste –Me respondió y veía que sus ojos se ponían llorosos luego de mirarnos un instante me dio la espalda –Vete Aang, y si es posible no le digas a nadie que me viste

-¿Sabes algo? Te hemos buscado durante años, tu hermano se pondrá feliz al saber que te encontré

-Haz lo que quieras, no te detendré –Luego de decirme eso se fue y yo quede pensativo, ella seguía dolida por lo que podría haber pasado y aun no sabía que era.

Fui y me despedí del alcalde diciéndole que volvería en el día de la boda de Katara, que era en dos días.

Volé hacia el palacio a darle la noticia a Sokka.

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 16 - Hacia ti ire<em>

Gracias por leer :3


	16. Hacia ti ire

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 16 - Hacia ti ire**

Fui y me despedí del alcalde diciéndole que volvería en el día de la boda de Katara, que era en dos días.

Volé hacia el palacio a darle la noticia a Sokka.

Fue un viaje realmente cansador, aunque solo eran unas pocas horas, el hecho de saber que Katara se iba a casar me hacia tener muchos celos. Cuando llegue al palacio Zuko estaba esperándome, con Onji estuve distanciado durante todo el viaje, ella al parecer estaba celosa pero no hable con ella de nada.

-Hola Aang –Me saludo Zuko

-Zuko, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, vine a recibirte y a darte las gracias por nunca haber recibido esa carta inmediata ¿No volvías en la noche?

-Tengo algo que decirles

-Dime

-Cuando se levanten los demás –Miro que recién estaba amaneciendo

-Bien, entonces hablamos luego

-Si –Le dije y fui a ayudar a Onji a descender, pero no quiso mi ayuda, lo que me pareció muy raro.

Fui hacia adentro con Zuko, Onji venia atrás mío y al parecer estaba enojada

-Onji ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte deteniéndome

-Si Aang, lo estoy –Me dijo sin mirarme

-Pero ¿Porque actúas así?

-Luego hablamos Aang, voy a mi casa a avisarles a mis padres que regrese –Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, nunca me había dado un beso en la mejilla cuando se despedía, estaba actuando en forma extraña.

Entre al mundo de los espíritus, quería relajarme un rato, recordaba mi vida, todos los momentos, cada momento que estuve con Katara, la vez que Azula me disparo el rayo en Ba Sing Se, fue muy horrible. Cuando me quito la herida después de que había luchado con Zhao, la extrañaba profundamente, extrañaba el amor que me brindaba, deje caer unas lágrimas, no lloraba por ella hace años.

Estuve así mas de tres horas hasta que Zuko me llamo a almorzar y allí fui, Onji se había ido y no había vuelto, algo le ocurría, pero debía concentrarme en darle la noticia a Sokka y a todos de que había encontrado a Katara.

Ya estaban todos en la mesa faltábamos Zuko y yo, luego de que llegamos comenzamos a cenar.

-Aang ¿Que te dijo el alcalde Seng? –Me pregunto Zuko

-Dijo que esta ocupado con la boda de su hijo y dijo que se disculpa por no haber venido a la reunión

-No es excusa, la reunión era importante

-Lo se, pero bueno en verdad habrá una boda y nos invitaron a todos nosotros a que asistamos

-¿Porque no invitan a todos si no nos conocen? –Pregunto Suki

-Si, yo no quiero ir a una boda, menos vestirme elegante –Dijo Toph

-Aang ¿Estas seguro que así te dijeron? –Me pregunto Zuko

-Si Zuko, nos han invitado a todos –Le respondí, no sabia como decirles que la que se casaba seria Katara

-Yo no iré –Dijo Sokka

-¿Por que no iras? –Le pregunte

-Bueno, mi padre me necesita, en unos días viajare al polo sur

-Debes ir

-¿Y porque? no se casa nadie que conozca –Me respondió, era ahora el momento era ahora o nunca

-En realidad si se casa alguien que conoces

-¿Que? –Sokka me miraba confundido – ¿De que estas hablando Aang? –Me pregunto tenia que decirles la verdad.

-Bueno Sokka, yo encontré a Katara –Les dije y al escucharme todos se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Tu que? ¿Donde esta? ¿Como paso? –Me pregunto Sokka, se estaba desesperando al parecer.

-Tranquilízate, te responderé todo, Katara ha estado durante los últimos seis años en Sunshine

-¿Como es posible? –Me pregunto Zuko –Hemos ido a ese lugar cientos de veces y nunca la vimos

-No se como no supimos que ella estuvo ahí… tan cerca de nosotros –Le respondí

-¿Estas seguro que era Katara? –Me pregunto Sokka

-Claro, como no reconocerla –Le dije

-¿Y como esta? ¿Porque se fue? ¿Te lo dijo? un momento ¿Dijiste que ella se va a casar? –Sokka se comenzaba a enojar

-Bueno ella esta bien, aun no se porque se fue y si… se va a casar –Le respondí a Sokka

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, no sabíamos que decir y Toph comenzó a hablar

-Apareció la princesita de la tribu

-¿Como puede ser verdad? –Sokka estaba mal

-Amor, tranquilízate –Le decía Suki

-Seis años… seis años… ¡Y ESTUVO TAN CERCA DURANTE SEIS AÑOS! –Sokka estaba muy furioso al parecer

-Sokka tranquilízate –Se levanto Zuko con autoridad

-¿Como me puedo tranquilizar? –Decía el – ¡Mi hermana estuvo seis años cerca de nosotros y nunca la habíamos encontrado!

-Tranquilízate señor Boomerang –Le decía Toph

-Si Sokka, tranquilízate –Dijo Mai, que por primera vez intervenía

-Esta bien, me tranquilizare, Aang quiero hablar contigo –Me dijo serio y poniéndose de pie

-¿Que sucede Sokka? –Le pregunte

-Ven conmigo, tu también Zuko –Decía y se iba hacia el jardín

Lo seguimos y allí estaba, Sokka mas serio que de costumbre, el siempre era gracioso

-¿Que sucede Sokka? –Pregunto Zuko

-Aang, Katara… enserio… ¿Enserio que esta en Sunshine? –Me pregunto

-No te mentiría nunca con algo así

-¿Pero como? ¿Porque se fue? –Sokka estaba muy dolido que comenzó a llorar

-No se porque se fue, no quería que les dijera que la había encontrado, pero quiere que vallamos a su boda, también tu padre –Le dije, Sokka estaba llorando y trataba de contenerse –Sokka, se que es difícil, pero iremos

-¿Y cuando es la boda? –Me pregunto tranquilizándose

-Es en dos días

-Debo detenerla, no se puede casar así

-No la detendrás, no podrás –Dijo Zuko –No creo que puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión

-El tiene razón Sokka, trata de entenderlo, solo iremos a compartir eso con ella

-¿No la detendrás Aang? –Me pregunto incrédulo

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Actuó tan indiferente cuando me vio

-Esta bien Aang, iremos un día antes ¿Esta bien?

-Claro Sokka –Le respondí y lo abrase, luego Zuko lo abrazo también.

Fuimos adentro y las chicas se habían ido a sus habitaciones, Sokka se fue con Suki y Zuko con Mai, yo me fui solo a mi habitación, pensando en Katara, no quería que se case, pero no la detendría, yo no era más parte de su vida y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría.

Esa noche me costo mucho dormir y tuve un sueño _Yo estaba mirando como se casaba Katara, antes de que ella diera el si, bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer, todos los invitados corrían y Katara estaba herida, corrí hacia ella pero nunca llegaba, luego me vi en un bosque en frente de una cueva y entre a la cueva y escuchaba los gritos de Katara y veía a una mujer, era maestro fuego y su fuego era azul, era Azula, Katara estaba tirada en el piso y ella iba a lanzar un rayo_ en eso desperté y me di cuenta que solo fue una pesadilla, estaba sudando, el impacto fue grande, temía por ella, no quería que nada le sucediera y así quede pensativo toda la noche sabiendo que al anochecer iría con ella, a verla nuevamente.

Esa fue una noche muy rara y estaba cansado al amanecer, pero debía levantarme para prepararme y también tenía que hablar con Zuko de algunas cosas.

Pero fue imposible concentrarme ese día, tenia en mente que al anochecer la volvería a ver y no sabría lo que podría pasar.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, no llegaba la hora que debíamos ir a Sunshine y sin darme cuenta apareció Onji, no había pensado en ella y creí que no iría con nosotros, pero fue lo contrario.

-Hola Aang –Me dijo, estaba de más buen humor al parecer

-Hola Onji, ¿Como haz estado? –Le pregunte dándole un beso

-Bien, ¿A que hora saldremos?

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Claro, no me perderé esa boda

-Salimos al atardecer

-Bueno, vendré a esa hora ya preparada, te amo –Me dio un beso y se fue, tal como apareció se volvió a ir.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y fui a mi habitación a buscar unas cosas y luego recordé la pulsera que le había hecho a Katara días antes que se fuera, la había comprado hace unos años en una tienda, la habían encontrado en la orilla del rió en que la arroje y se la volvería a dar y también vi el collar, el collar que le di cuando tenia quince años cuando nos comprometíamos, eran cosas muy valiosas para mi, ya que ella las había usado y las guardaba con mucho cuidado en mi bolso así se las daría el día de su boda.

Ya era hora de irnos, pero Onji aun no había llegado, no comprendía porque.

Cuando nos íbamos a ir ella apareció, al parecer había estado corriendo porque llego muy agitada, luego de que subiera emprendimos el viaje a Sunshine y estaba preocupado y a la vez contento, quería ver a Katara pero ella de seguro me rechazaría, todos estábamos iguales, ansiosos por volver a verla.

(Narra Katara)

Todo ese día había sido una tortura para mi, estar frente a Aang comiendo y luego me lo cruce antes que se valla y pelear, fue un día muy espantoso para mi, pero no quería estar enojada, en dos días seria mi boda y debía estar calmada y preparada.

Me miraba al espejo con mi vestido de novia y pensaba _ojala fuera con Aang con el que me case, _Suspiraba y recordaba cuando lo vi con Koko, no sabia que había sucedido, pero no sabia que pensar.

Dormí realmente mal esa noche tuve un sueño muy horrible _Yo estaba caminando hacia el altar y todos me miraban, luego cuando estaba por decir que si aunque estaba dudando comenzaron a caer bolas de fuego, todos los invitados corrían y yo estaba herida, luego un hombre me agarro y me llevo hacia una cueva, como estaba herida me dejo tirada en el piso y había una maestra fuego, rápidamente supe que era Azula, me iba a tirar un rayo, _pero en ese momento desperté estaba muy impresionada por lo que había soñado, me tranquilice y volví a dormirme y no soñé nada mas por esa noche.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y fui a revisar que todas las cosas estuvieran en su lugar, el salón estaba muy lindo decorado y ya solo debíamos practicar la entrada con Zang, y así lo hicimos luego me fui a mi habitación a pensar un poco y me miraba en el espejo y una vez mas me probé el vestido de novia, no quería dudar de que si me casaría con Zang, yo lo amaba eso era seguro, el era mi mejor amigo, el era mi hermano, el era mi vida.

Estuve muy pensativa todo el día, sabría que Aang podría venir con todos nuestros amigos en cualquier momento, pero no quería que sucediera.

Al llegar el atardecer vino Kei Lee mi amiga, me dijo que me había preparado una fiesta de soltera en su casa para ella y algunas chicas y yo iría, pero antes fui a pasear por la playa.

Me había perdido el atardecer, estuve mucho tiempo ahí, Zang estaba ocupado con la boda y también tendría su despedida de soltero, así que el estaba en su casa y yo en la playa mirando al cielo.

Me acosté sobre la arena pensando en mi familia, en Sokka, en Suki, en Zuko, en Mai, en Toph, pero por sobre todo en Aang, yo lo amaba aun pero no quería estar con el.

Mirando hacia el cielo, de pronto escuche un rugido y lo reconocía muy bien, era Appa y supe que todos estaban sobre el, aterrizaron frente a mi y mire a Aang y luego vi su montura y estaban todos ellos, mirándome con incertidumbre

-Katara, ¿Eres tu? –Me pregunto Suki, yo mire hacia la arena y luego voltee para verlo a Sokka, di unos pasos hacia atrás y todos descendieron.

Miraba a Sokka mas que a nadie, mi hermano ahora era todo un hombre, había cambiado mucho quería hablarle pero no podía

-Hola Katara –Me dijo con una voz mucho mas grave que la que tenía cuando me fui. Sin contenerme corrí hacia el y lo abrase, el me devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera, era mi hermano y lo había extrañado mucho

-¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe! –Le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eres una tonta –Me decía el llorando y abrazándome con fuerza también

Luego de unos minutos nos soltamos y nos sonreímos mutuamente, comencé a saludar a todos, Onji nuevamente estaba con ellos no comprendía porque

-Hola princesita –Me dijo Toph abrazándome

-No haz cambiado en nada

-Hola cuñada –Me dijo Suki y la abrase

-Hola Suki, ¿Sigues soportando a Sokka? ¿Cuantos años? –Le dije un poco más animada

-Hola Katara –Me dijo Zuko me abrazo y Mai también lo hizo

-Los he extrañado –Les dije, estaba Onji, no sabia que decirle así que pase hacia Aang, pero tampoco sabia que hacer si abrazarlo o pegarle una cachetada por haberme engañado.

-¿Porque me abrazas?

-Porque a ti también te extrañe –Le dije llorando.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos y luego los acompañe hasta mi casa, deje a los chicos con Zang y a las chicas las invite a mi fiesta de soltera y allí fuimos.

Al llegar les presente a mi amiga Kei Lee, se llevo muy bien con Toph, nos divertimos durante toda la noche, intentamos no beber mucho ya que al día siguiente me casaría y no quería andar con dolor de cabeza, Toph conoció a un chico muy lindo, todos nos coqueteaban pero yo trataba de tranquilizarme y estar bien.

Ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada, debía volver, pero preferí quedarme con las chicas, de pronto sonó la puerta fui a ver quien era y me impresiono al abrirla al ver quien estaba allí

-En los bosques de Sunshine-

-Atacaremos mañana, estén todos preparados –Decía una persona encapuchada

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 17 - Amor bajo las estrellas<em>

Gracias por leer :3


	17. Amor bajo las estrellas

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 17 - Amor bajo las estrellas**

_**Este capitulo esta clasificado como Rating M**_

-En los bosques de Sunshine-

-Atacaremos mañana, estén todos preparados –Decía una persona encapuchada

-Como usted diga, pero recuerde nuestro trato, a ella no la lastimes –Dijo un muchacho

-Seguro, me haz servido muy bien Zang

-Gracias, princesa Azula

_(Narra Katara)_

Ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada, debía volver, pero preferí quedarme con las chicas, de pronto sonó la puerta fui a ver quien era y me impresiono al abrirla al ver quien estaba allí

-¿Que haces aquí? Es tarde

-Me aburría

-Pero Aang son las tres de la mañana ¿Con quien estas?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo… aun no hemos hablado

-No lo se Aang, yo mañana, yo mañana me casare, no puedo

-Es tu ultima noche… ven conmigo, por favor –Me dijo extendiéndome la mano

-Espera un momento.

Fui hacia adentro y las chicas ya estaban durmiendo menos Kei Lee que me estaba esperando.

-Kei Lee me voy, no le digas a Zang

-¿A donde vas? Son las tres de la madrugada –Me dijo preocupada

-Bueno, esta Aang esperándome, iré a caminar con el

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, aclarare todas mis dudas –Me dio un abrazo

-Cuídate mucho

-Lo haré –Le respondí, salí y allí estaba Aang

-¿Nos vamos? –Me pregunto

-Si, eso supongo

-Confía en mi –Me dijo, ese confía en mi sentía que era sincero me extendió su mano y yo la tome, fuimos a la playa a caminar.

Estaba muy fresco, siempre hacia calor pero esa noche era única, era especial, yo estaba con Aang y nada hacia que esa noche fuera mala.

-Supongo que me preguntaras porque me fui –Le comencé a hablar mientras caminamos a orillas del mar

-Si, iba a hacerlo en este momento

-¿Porque lo hiciste Aang?

-¿Hacer que? –Me preguntaba confundido

-Encima lo preguntas –Le decía enojada

-Katara, espera no te vallas, en serio aun no se porque te fuiste ese día –Me dijo agarrándome del brazo

-Suéltame Aang

-No, no lo haré –Me empujo hacia a el, me tomo de la cintura y me beso, ese beso describía todo lo que yo había encerrado estos años, ese beso me hizo dar cuenta que aun amaba a Aang que su amor era incomparable y que nunca lo olvidaría, ese beso para mi lo fue todo.

Nos separamos para tomar aire pero no volvimos a besarnos, ese beso fue todo lo que esperaba y ahora no sabia que decir y al parecer Aang tampoco.

-Me dirás ahora

-No lo se

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lo digas?

-Nada, es que no puedo confiar totalmente en ti

-Dímelo, quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi –Acaricio mi mejilla

-Esta bien –Le dije sentándome en la arena y mirando hacia el mar y como la luna alumbraba todo su resplandor, Aang se sentó junto a mí

-Vamos cuéntame –Tome un suspiro y era momento de hablar con el

-Aang ¿Que paso ese día?

-¿Como que paso?

-Tú te levantaste temprano y no volvías más

-Si lo se ¿Recuerdas la anterior noche a ese día?

-Como olvidarla

-Bueno, iba a ir a comprarte algunas flores para que me perdonaras

-¿Y porque nunca volviste? –Le pregunte ahora miraba hacia el mar

-Si lo hice, pero al hacerlo tú ya te habías ido ¿Por que te fuiste?

-Aang, yo vi que tu me engañaste

-¿Nos viste?

-Si, los vi -Le dije bajando la cabeza, Aang miraba hacia el mar intentando comprender como –Yo estaba preocupada porque no volvías y fui a buscarte, te busque por todos lados pero cuando me iba a rendir te vi a lo lejos y la estabas besando –Abrace mis piernas tratando de contenerme –Aang… ¿Como pudiste? –Le decía intentando no llorar, lo que había guardado todos estos años

-Katara créeme, yo no la bese, nunca quise que pasara eso –Me decía tratando de consolarme, ese recuerdo que había quedado en el olvido volvió a salir.

-¿Como puedo creerte Aang? ¿Como? –Le decía enojada y llorando

-Debes confiar en mí –Me dijo, se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo me tranquilice y deje de llorar

-Confió en ti, si no… no estaríamos aquí –Le dije soltándolo y ahora mirándolo a los ojos

-Katara ¿Por que te casas? –Me pregunto y yo recordé a Zang

-Zang es bueno conmigo, me ayudo mucho luego que me aleje de ustedes

-Pero fue un error, fue solo una equivocación

-Lo se, perdí muchos años, pero aun así, esos años me sirvieron mucho, descubrí nuevas cosas, vi nuevos lugares

-¿Pero y nosotros? ¿No sabias cuanto te extrañábamos?

-Basta Aang, no lo arruines

-Esta bien, pero ahora sabes que fue todo un error

-Si, lo se –Nos quedamos mirando un rato la luna reflejada en el agua

Esos momentos Aang completaba todo en mi vida, tenia muy presente que al día siguiente me casaría, pero estar con Aang la última noche lo significaba todo.

-Iré a nadar, ¿Vienes?

-Pero el agua debe estar helada

-Tal vez, pero si estoy contigo, no siento nada

-Pero no tengo traje de baño

-Tendrás una excusa para todo –Me dijo ya metiéndose en el agua

-Métete tú, en un ratito entrare yo

Aang se metió al mar y lo veía como nadaba, había pasado no mas de media hora, no tenia sueño, pero esa noche con Aang y estar con el me hacia cambiar de parecer, ahora que sabia que Koko hizo que nos separemos quería estar con el, aunque sea esta noche, la ultima noche para nosotros dos.

-Y Katara, ¿Vendrás? –Me decía Aang, yo estaba aun en la orilla, pero no sabia si entrar, pero quería estar con el

-Date la vuelta

-Bien –Se dio vuelta -¿Por qué me doy vuelta?

-Solo quédate así–Le dije, y el así lo hizo, me quite la ropa y quede con ropa interior y así entre a nadar en el rió, estaba frió -¿Cómo puedes estar aquí con lo frio que esta? –El se dio vuelta, me sonroje al instante y me sumergí en el agua, Aang también se sumergió y me busco en el mar, estuvimos unos segundos bajo el agua y tuvimos que salir a la superficie por falta de aire

-Eres hermosa –Me dijo, yo me sonroje, Aang también lo era, era mucho mas musculoso, la ultima vez que lo había visto tenia quince años y ahora era un hermoso hombre de veinte, su voz gruesa me atraía mucho mas.

-Tu también lo eres Aang –Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos grises que me hipnotizaban.

-Pero tu mas –Me dijo, Aang tenia su mano en mi cintura lo que sentía agradable, sus manos grandes, era todo perfecto –Katara, he querido esta noche hace años –mi corazón latía a mil por hora

-Supongo que yo también, pero no de esta manera

-¿Porque no de esta manera?

-Porque tendría que casarme contigo mañana –no estaba pensando mucho, estaba hipnotiza con sus hermosos ojos

-No pienses en eso, esta noche es nuestra –Me dijo y al terminar de decirlo me beso ese era un beso profundo, me sumí en un fuego con el, estuvimos así durante unos minutos, solo nos separábamos a tomar aire y así seguíamos.

-Nademos –Me dijo alejándose de mí

-¿A donde? –Pero el no me presto atención, lo seguí con mi agua control y llegamos hasta unas rocas que estaban un poco lejos de la playa de Sunshine a penas se podía ver, pero allí había un túnel, me pare sobre una roca mirando hacia Sunshine

-Espérame aquí –Me dijo, el entro y no lo veía, era un túnel oscuro y me di vuelta y sentí el viento y era realmente hermoso estar a la luz de las estrellas y la luna llena.

De pronto Aang salió y me tomo por la cintura

-Ven Katara –Me dijo, comenzamos a entrar y el túnel era oscuro, no había antorchas ni nada

-Aang haz fuego control, no puedo ver nada –Le decía un poco asustada, el tenia sus manos sobre mi cintura e iba tras mío

-Yo si veo, no te preocupes confía en mi Katara –Me dijo y me relaje, unos segundos después –Katara, tápate los ojos

-¿Y para que? Si esta todo oscuro

-Solo hazlo -así lo hice, sentía un fuego recorrer dentro mío, pasaron unos pocos segundo y sentí como Aang se puso atrás mío y me dijo –Ábrelos

Luego de que los abriera vi velas alrededor de una cama y estaba cubierta de pétalos

-¿Que es esto? –Le pregunte dándome la vuelta hacia el

-Esto es tu despedida de soltera –Me dijo un poco picaron

-¿Es en serio?

-Lo es –Me dijo tomando mi cara para que lo mirara a el –Quiero que la recuerdes por siempre

-Aang, en la mañana me casare, yo no pué… -El me interrumpió

-No pienses en el mañana, piensa en el ahora –Lo mire hacia los ojos y el extendió sus manos hacia las velas dejándolas dar solamente un pequeño resplandor y nos comenzamos a besar.

Aang acariciaba mi cintura y me movía tratando de dirigirme a la cama, yo amarre mis piernas sobre su cadera, el me cargo y luego con delicadeza me dejo sobre la cama.

Los besos y las caricias se intensificaban, Aang dejo de besar mi boca y bajo por mi cuello dejándome pequeños besos, yo acariciaba su espalda desnuda, trataba de contenerme, quería que esa noche fuera especial, por primera vez en años, estaba siendo verdaderamente feliz y no la felicidad del momento, una felicidad que duraría, aunque luego me atacara la culpa

Aang dejo de besar mi cuello y se dirigió nuevamente a mi boca, una de sus manos se poso sobre mi pecho haciendo estremecerme, recordando bien, Aang jamás había sido atrevido y nunca habíamos mencionado el tema, nuestro amor se basaba en besos y caricias, ahora era el momento de mas

Siguió deslizando su mano hasta que la puso en mi cadera, los besos seguían y la mano juguetona de Aang comenzó a acariciar mi zona intima haciéndome estremecer y dejando salir un gemido, al escucharlo me avergoncé y tape mi boca

-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa

-No quiero que me oigas así, es raro

-¿Acaso eres una niña?

-No ¿Acaso ya lo haz hecho? –Le insinué

-No, siempre te seré fiel a ti –Me volvió a besa pero ahora mas fuerte, Aang buscaba como desabrochar mi sujetador, arquee mi espalda para que pudiera hacerlo con mayor facilidad, lo desabrocho y lo saco con delicadeza, se separo un momento de mi y me miro por unos minutos

-¡Deja de mirarme tanto! –Dije sonrojada

-Eres hermosa –Me volvió a besar jugando con mis pechos, luego beso uno de ellos mientras jugaba con el otro, yo aproveche para quitarle su única prenda y comencé a jugar con su miembro.

Aang sonrió de forma juguetona y yo ya comenzaba a sentir su erección

-No es justo, tú aun tienes una prenda

-No seas pervertido

-Quítatela

-Oblígame –Le saque la lengua

-Entonces te la quitare mientras te como a besos –Dijo besándome con intensidad mientras el mismo me quitaba mi ultima prenda

Ya ambos desnudos las caricias seguían y los gemidos aumentaban al igual que el calor, esa noche estaba siendo perfecta.

Aang entrelazo sus manos con las mías y de una sola vez entro en mi, no pude evitar soltar un grito pequeño de dolor

-¿Te lastime? –Me pregunto preocupado, negué con la cabeza

-Esta bien Aang, así siento que ahora soy toda tuya -Dije acercándome a el a besarlo

Las embestidas fueron mas fuertes y el dolor se convirtió en placer nos dimos la máxima muestra de amor, amaba a Aang y el me amaba a mi. Así pase mi última noche de soltera, junto al hombre que amaba verdaderamente.

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco tarde, recordando la noche que tuve con Aang y el estaba durmiendo junto a mi, era tan hermoso no quería despertarlo, saque su mano de mi cintura y me levante para cambiarme, y el también despertó ambos estábamos desnudos, pero la noche que tuvimos no se borraría jamás.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Claro –Le respondí – ¿Y tu?

-Excelente, hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba esto

-Creo que parte de mi también lo esperaba –Le respondí y ya teniendo mas conciencia me di cuenta que debía volver y Aang noto mi cambio de animo

-¿Que ocurre?

-Sabes que debo volver –Le dije vistiéndome

-¿Te casaras aun?

-No lo se… pero debemos volver

-Tienes razón –Nos terminamos de vestir y cuando estábamos por salir me tomo de la cintura y me dijo

-¿No me olvidaras verdad?

-Nunca lo haré –Le dije y lo bese, salimos y ya era de día eran casi las once de la mañana, use mi agua control para ir rápido y llegamos.

Aang se fue por otro lado y yo comencé a caminar y recordar la noche que había tenido con el.

-KATARA ¡KATARA! -Me gritaba Zang

-¡ZANG AQUÍ!

-Katara, por fin, ¿Donde estabas? Te he buscado toda la mañana

-Bueno, yo caminaba por aquí

-Cariño debes prepararte

-Lo se, iré en este momento –Le respondí sin dejar que me bese.

Corrí hacia la casa, debía peinarme y vestirme, la ceremonia seria al atardecer, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura si quería casarme.

Pasaban las horas mientras me preparaban, yo no estaba muy concentrada, pensaba en Aang y todo lo ocurrido en esa noche.

-Señorita Katara, ¿Precisa algo mas? –Me pregunto una sirvienta que estaba ayudándome a terminar de prepararme

-No, muchas gracias

-Se ve muy hermosa

-Gracias –Le respondí y ella se retiro.

Fui hacia el espejo y me vi, mi vestido era blanco con bordes dorados y pequeños puntitos color azul, era perfecto para mí, luego recordaba a Zang y a Aang, con Aang habíamos quedado en no vernos hasta la ceremonia, por cualquier cosa, pero mientras pensaba alguien toco mi puerta

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Aang, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Estoy ocupada –Le respondí, no quería que me viera

-Por favor Katara –Me dijo, me dirigí a la puerta y le abrí y al entrar el me miro como si estuviera asombrado –Te vez hermosa

-Gracias –Dije algo sonrojada -¿Que ocurre? Ya habíamos hablado

-Lo se, pero no quiero que te cases

-Aang aun no se que haré, por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil

-Esta bien, solo quería darte esto –Me dio un cofre –Ábrelo luego de que me valla, Katara nunca te olvidare, y pase lo que pase, tomes la decisión que tomes, yo siempre te amare

-Aang, vete, por favor, no me hagas confundir mas

-Ojala tomes la decisión correcta y te vez muy hermosa

-Gracias –Le dije y el se fue.

Me senté frente a mi espejo y no podía creer lo que tenia, era la pulsera y el collar que Aang me había dado años atrás, tome la pulsera y la admire, estaba algo arruinada por el paso del tiempo, aun así me puse la pulsera y ya era hora de que me casara.

Estaba realmente confundida, no sabría que haría, no quería herir a Zang pero estaba muy confundida y no sabia que hacer.

Vi por la ventana y estaban todos mis amigos, pero Aang no estaba aun, había llegado mi padre y también Gran Gran, estaba muy emocionada y no podía creerlo, tenia que tomar una gran decisión, deseaba que algo se interpusiera en ese momento.

Bajaría las escaleras junto al padre de Zang, pero prefería que mi padre me llevara, el no quiso hacerlo, le pedí a Sokka y el acepto.

Las trompetas y los instrumentos comenzaban a sonar tocando la marcha nupcial era el momento de la verdad.

-A unos metros de ese lugar-

-Princesa esta todo listo

-Cuando Zang de la señal atacaremos, y el equipo avatar caerá –Decía Azula

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 18 - El ataque de Azula - I parte - Boda y caos<em>

Gracias por leer! :3


	18. El ataque de Azula - I Parte:Boda y Caos

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 18 - El ataque de Azula **

**I Parte - Boda y Caos**

Vi por la ventana y estaban todos mis amigos, pero Aang no estaba aun, había llegado mi padre y también Gran Gran, estaba muy emocionada y no podía creerlo, tenia que tomar una gran decisión, deseaba que algo se interpusiera en ese momento.

Bajaría las escaleras junto al padre de Zang, pero prefería que mi padre me llevara, el no quiso hacerlo, le pedí a Sokka y el acepto.

Las trompetas y los instrumentos comenzaban a sonar tocando la marcha nupcial era el momento de la verdad.

Bajaba las escaleras y veía a todo el mundo, veía a mis amigos, veía a Aang y Sokka estaba muy nervioso al igual que yo, la espera y ansias que tenia baje la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa.

Antes de llegar mire a Zang al final del camino, ese camino por recorrer seria largo, y aun no sabría si lo podría recorrer, lo amaba pero ahora estaba confundida, quería a Zang también, pero no sabia que hacer.

Llegue al altar y Sokka me entrego a Zang, el equipo avatar estaba al frente de todos y también esa chica Onji con la cual no había hablado nunca.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda de Katara de la tribu agua del sur y Zang de la nación del fuego, la unión entre dos personas muestra su amor por la otra, cada día se levantaran juntos y se verán cada amanecer… -Yo mucha atención después de eso no le preste, sentía que mi vestido me estaba apretando, era por los nervios, no podía respirar, luego escuche al cura preguntar la pregunta que definiría mi vida.

-Zang ¿Aceptas por esposa a Katara, para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto –Dijo el mirándome a los ojos y ahora era mi turno de responder, no sabia que iba a decir aun, estuve pensando toda la boda en que diría y aun no sabia que respondería, quería que algo detuviera la boda, pero no sabría si seria así, y ya era mi turno de responder

-Katara, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Zang, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -Luego de escucharlos mire a Zang, no sabia que decirle y no sabia que hacer tenia que responder, el silencio se hacia presente y yo no podía hablar, susurros escuchaba pero mi voz no salía

-Lo siento estoy nerviosa –Pude decir

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Aceptas por esposo a Zang hasta que la muerte los separe? –No había vuelta atrás, tenía que decir mi respuesta, mire a Zang nuevamente

-Yo… yo… -No podía responder y aun no sabia que diría, iba a decir acepto por mas que luego me arrepintiera pero no lo dije, levante mi cara y vi una llama de fuego dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

-Cuidado –Dije empujando a Zang lejos de mí hacia el otro lado, la bola de fuego callo sobre el medio del altar y todos comenzaron a correr

Luego de eso siguió unos hombres encapuchados y al parecer mujeres también, eran todos maestros Aang fue el primero en ir a pelear para defendernos y luego de el siguieron todos lo demás, yo estaba con el vestido y mucho no podía ayudar, entraron maestros por las ventanas, rompieron los vidrios y cayeron yo me cubrí la cabeza, pero uno callo sobre mi brazo y otro en mi cintura y la herida en mi cintura fue profunda, me quite el vidrio que estaba clavado en ella, estaba sangrando mucho, me puse de pie e intente pelear, solo eran cinco maestros los que me rodeaban, los vencí rápidamente, me tire en el suelo y tenia mi herida, tome un vidrio y corte mi vestido, tome parte de lo corte y lo apreté fuertemente en mi cintura y fui a pelear con los demás, Aang y Sokka notaron que estaba sangrando y Aang me dijo

-Vete de aquí –Vio la sangre sobre el vestido –Estas herida, vete Katara

-No me iré, no los dejare aquí

-¡Vete! –Me exigió Aang –O morirás

-No Aang… no me pasara nada –Le dije acariciándolo

-Entonces ve y refúgiate

-No

-Katara, Aang cuidado –Nos grito Sokka, Aang me empujo y ambos caímos al suelo, me queje del dolor que me producía mi herida

-Vete, yo te cubriré

-No quiero dejarte, lamento haber llegado a este punto

-No te preocupes, solo ve y cuídate –Aang me termino de convencer, le di un beso y me fui, dejando a Zang atrás

Corrí hacia mi habitación creí que ahí estaría a salvo, pero antes de llegar

-Hola pupila –Esa voz era conocida

-¿Hamma?

-Así es

-¿Que haces aquí? –Le dije aun doliéndome mucho la cintura la sangre ya no la contenía la tela que me había amarrado a la cintura

-Haciéndole un favor a la princesa Azula –Luego de decirme eso, hizo sangre control, mi herida me dolía aun más y seguía sangrando, estaba muy débil y Hamma fácilmente hizo que me desmayara, ya no comprendía nada.

Desperté cuando estaba entrando en una cueva y vi que un hombre me estaba cargando, y me tiro en el piso, me queje del dolor que me produjo haberme caído y más por que estaba herida

-Hola princesita –Esa voz me hizo reaccionar, levante mi cabeza para confirmar quien era

-¿Que quieres Azula?

-Solo matarte y ver como el avatar cae

-Katara ¿Estas aquí? –Gritaba Aang

-¡Aang no! ¡Vete! -Le gritaba tirada en el suelo

-Katara -Me había encontrado – ¡Tu! –Dijo el mirando sorprendido a Azula

-Mucho mejor, dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿Me engañaste? –Salió Zang detrás de Azula

-Tú pensaste que no le iba a pasar nada después de lo que me hizo –Respondía Azula

-Déjala en paz –Dijo y Zang se puso frente a mí, Aang me estaba ayudando ya que yo seguía sangrando

-Traidores, me las pagaran

Azula comenzó a luchar contra Zang y Aang, Aang era el avatar y desviaba sus ataques fácilmente, Zang era un experto en el fuego control, en un momento yo ya estaba quedando inconsciente por toda la sangre que había perdido y fui un blanco fácil para Azula, mientras Aang estaba ayudando a Zang que Azula lo había herido con fuego control, Azula preparo un poderoso rayo y lo dirigió hacia mi, Aang llego a desviarlo y comenzó nuevamente a pelear con azula, Azula era ágil y le inserto un golpe en el cuello dejando inconsciente a Aang, Azula preparaba otro rayo, era nuestro fin.

Azula disparo el rayo y solo cerré mis ojos.

_(Narra Aang)_

-La mañana de la boda, luego de volver a la isla-

Había vivido una de las noches más hermosas de toda mi vida, una noche que había esperado por mucho tiempo para vivirla solo con Katara.

No pensé en Onji, tenia ese momento para estar con Katara sin que cambiara de opinión y lo aproveche, y ahora esperaba que ella no se casara.

Vi a Katara irse con Zang que la había buscado, pero yo aun la amaba y sabia que ahora tendría que darles explicaciones al grupo, fui hacia la casa y estaba Onji muy enojada

-¿Donde estuviste? –Me dijo muy enojada apenas entre a la sala

-Yo… fui a caminar

-Mentira, anoche desapareciste y nadie te ha visto desde ese momento

-Estuve con Appa y momo, por eso

-Me estas mintiendo, confiesa, ¿Con quien estuviste?

-¿Que sucede aquí? –Entro Zuko con Mai

-Chicos, bajen la voz se escuchan hasta el piso de arriba –Dijo Mai

-Pregúntale al avatar, tal vez a ustedes si les diga donde paso la noche –Onji se comenzó a ir enojada

-Te digo la verdad, estuve con Appa –Le grite pero ella se fue

-Amor, me dejas solo con Aang, quiero hablar con el –Le dijo Zuko a Mai

-Esta bien, te espero en la habitación –Le respondió, le dio un beso y se fue

-Ahora tu me sermonearas –Le dije a Zuko sentándose y el se sentó al lado mío

-No lo haré, pero a mí si me dirás en donde estuviste anoche

-Por que nadie me cree que estuve con Appa y momo

-Por que no fue así, anoche te fuiste de la despedida de soltero de Zang muy temprano, ellos se fueron a dormir y yo te fui a buscar y te vi en la playa con Katara

-Shh, baja la voz, nadie debe saberlo ¿Entendiste?

-¿Que paso anoche con Katara?

-No paso nada, solo hablamos

-Oh claro, por eso desapareciste y "dormiste con Appa y momo" –Me decía sarcásticamente

-Si así fue

-Appa y Momo estaban en el establo y tu no dormiste ahí, fui al amanecer y no estabas con ellos

-Bueno, esta bien te lo diré, pero no le digas nada a nadie, por favor Zuko

-Sabes que no lo haré

-Bueno… como te lo digo, tú sabes

-¿Que? No te entendí

-Uff… yo pase la noche con Katara –Le dije al oído

-¿Tu pasaste la noche con Katara? –Me preguntaba Zuko sorprendido

-SHHHH Baja la voz

-Claro, lo siento pero ¿Que paso? Ella estaba muy enojada con vos Aang

-Bueno, arreglamos nuestros problemas ya

-¿Y pero que? ¿Paso algo más?

-Bueno, eso ya es cosa mía

-No puede ser, en verdad tu y ella, pero ¿Como? Katara y tu, no te creo ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Hablas enserio? –Me preguntaba sorprendido

-¿Cómo que como? Ya sabes como, no me hagas explicártelo, por supuesto que hablo en serio y baja la voz

-Aang, pero ¿Ella va a casarse aun?

-No lo sabe –Le respondí pensativo

-Te felicito –Me dijo dándome la mano

-¿Y porque?

-Bueno, Katara te odiaba, que se acueste con vos y bueno lo que haya pasado, es demasiado para que solo te dieras una noche

-Jaja, bueno Zuko, me tengo que preparar, faltan solo cinco horas, iré en Appa a pasear un rato y volveré para la boda

-Esta bien, yo iré con Mai

Fui a pasear con Appa y a despejar un poco mi mente, si Katara se casaba no podría vivir, aunque ella no sabia si lo haría, la incertidumbre me estaba matando, era como si comiera mi mente y mi corazón haciéndome pensar lo peor.

Volví un rato antes de que Katara se case y le di lo único que tenia de ella, el collar de compromiso y la pulsera, no sabría si lo usaría, pero quería que si ella se casara tuviera algo que me recordara.

Zang era muy distante de mi, nunca me hablaba solo me miraba sin decirme nada, supuse que el supo todo desde el principio, por eso me miraba con algo de desprecio.

Ya había llegado el momento que Katara se case, todos nos paramos para verla entrar por las escaleras con Sokka.

Se veía hermosa su vestido blanco con dorados y algunos detalles en azul, y como era ajustado a su cuerpo resaltaba mas su hermosa figura, ojala hubiera sido yo quien la esperara al terminar el camino.

Ella llego junto a Zang y nos sentamos, la boda la hicieron en la sala principal y era muy grande.

Zang había dicho acepto, no le preste mucha atención a la boda, sabiendo también que Azula andaba suelta pero cuando le toco a Katara responder, solo quería saber que diría

-Katara, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Zang, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -Katara no respondía, estaba mas nervioso que ella, Onji se sentó atrás mío, no habíamos hablado suponía que seguía enojada

-Lo siento estoy nerviosa –Dijo Katara

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Aceptas por esposo a Zang hasta que la muerte los separe? –Katara iba a responder y sabría la verdad

-Yo… yo… -En ese momento callo una bola de fuego, que hizo estallar el techo y rompió algunos vidrios, Katara y Zang estaban a salvo, y las personas corrían intentando salir del salón

Caían bolas de fuego, comenzaron a venir sujetos encapuchados y nos atacaban, el equipo avatar estaba unido, inclusive Onji ayudo un montón, había maestros agua, maestros tierra y también maestros fuego.

Se había desatado una batalla en la sala, yo y mis amigos nos defendimos rápidamente y luego sujetos rodearon a Katara, fui a ayudarla pero ella ya se había defendido, pero estaba sangrando mucho, le dije que se valla y luego de pelear un poco entre nosotros lo hizo, estaba seguro de que ella estaría bien, luego vi a Hamma y a un hombre que tenia a Katara, pude reconocerla

-Zuko, Sokka se llevan a Katara –Les grite.

Estaban peleando, no me escucharon, así que termine con los dos que me estaban atacando y monte en una bola de aire para ir a buscarla, fueron por el bosque y luego vi una cueva, entraron y yo solo quede en la entrada, la cueva era oscura

-Katara ¿Estas aquí? -Grite

-¡Aang vete! –Fue lo único que escuche, me metí inmediatamente y al entrar la vi tirada en el suelo

-Katara… - Aun estaba sangrando – ¡Tu! –Dije mirando sorprendido a Azula

-Mucho mejor, dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿Me engañaste? –Salió Zang detrás de Azula

-Tú pensaste que no le iba a pasar nada después de lo que me hizo –Respondía Azula

-Déjala en paz –Dijo y Zang se puso frente a Katara y yo también me puse delante de ella, para protegerla e intentaba ayudarla

-Traidores, me las pagaran –Dijo azula atacando

Azula comenzó a luchar contra Zang y luego contra mi, veía a Katara y parecía que se desmayaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, luego vi a Azula que la iba a atacar yo ayudaba a Zang que estaba tirado, fui hacia Katara protegiéndola y desvié el rayo que Azula le lanzo a Katara, Azula era ágil y me inserto un golpe en el cuello dejarme algo inconsciente aunque reaccione a los segundos y vi como azula preparaba otro rayo

Azula disparo el rayo, Katara cerró sus ojos y yo intente ponerme de pie para salvarla a ella

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 19 - El ataque de Azula - II Parte - Muerte<em>

Gracias por leer!


	19. El ataque de Azula - II Parte: Muerte

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 19 - El ataque de Azula **

**II Parte - Muerte**

-Traidores, me las pagaran –Dijo azula atacando

Azula comenzó a luchar contra Zang y luego contra mi, veía a Katara y parecía que se desmayaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, luego vi a Azula que la iba a atacar yo ayudaba a Zang que estaba tirado, fui hacia Katara protegiéndola y desvié el rayo que Azula le lanzo a Katara, Azula era ágil y me inserto un golpe en el cuello dejarme algo inconsciente aunque reaccione a los segundos y vi como azula preparaba otro rayo

Azula disparo el rayo, Katara cerró sus ojos y yo intente ponerme de pie, para salvarla a ella.

Miraba como se acercaba el rayo, esos segundos fueron interminables, no tenia la fuerza para desviarlo, así que lo espere, pero nunca llego

-¡ZANG! –Gritaba Katara, cuando me di cuenta, Zang me había salvado, pero el rayo dio tan cerca de su corazón, que ya estaba casi muerto

-Ese fue tu destino por traicionarme –Dijo Azula, intente atacarla pero huyo.

-Zang ¡No! –Decía Katara y se acercaba a el como podía, ella estaba fría, había perdido mucha sangre, tenia que sanarla ahora o ella también moriría, pero prefirió ayudar a Zang, que apenas estaba vivo

-Te recuperaras –Le decía ella llorando, nos pusimos alrededor de el

-Yo se que no –Decía con mucha dificultad

-Zang no, no nos dejes –Decía Katara llorando, me miro a mi

-Cuídala mucho Aang –Me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza y la miro a ella

-Katara, perdón -Le decía con mucha dificultad

-Te perdono Zang pero no nos dejes

-Te… amo Katara -Le dijo extendió su mano y acaricio sus mejillas, dio un ultimo suspiro y murió.

Katara estaba muy mal y comenzó a llorar hasta que en un momento se desvaneció, se desmayo

-¡Katara! –Dije y me levante y fui a sanarla, no sabia mucho de curación, solo lo básico, luego de unos minutos ella se levanto

-Iré tras Azula

-Te matara Aang –Me dijo desesperada

-Debo ir –Le dije levantándome

-Espera –Me tomo el cuello y me beso

-Te amo Katara –Le di un beso y la deje con Zang, ella se despedía de el mientras yo me iba.

Al salir de la cueva encontré a Sokka, Toph, Mai, Zuko, Suki y Onji

-Onji, Sokka, Suki y Mai, vallan con Katara esta adentro –Les dije tomando a Zuko y Toph para que vinieran conmigo

-Aang… ¿Donde esta Zang? –Me pregunto Onji preocupada, voltee a verla y simplemente comencé a correr, ella misma debería verlo y yo no se lo podía explicar.

Toph sintió a Azula y estaba escalando una montaña, era un poco alta, pero menos de unos veinte metros.

Azula estaba sola, habíamos vencido a todos los que la acompañaban y otros simplemente habían escapado.

Fuimos por el bosque y encontramos la montaña y subimos, yo ayude a Zuko y Toph subió por si sola, al llegar a la cima encontramos a Azula y ella no tenia escapatoria.

-¡Ríndete! –Le grite poniéndome en posición de ataque

-Jamás

Éramos tres contra una, Azula era una excelente maestra y en su estado mental era peor.

Zuko intento hablar con ella

-Azula detente, no te das cuenta de todo el daño que haces

-No, nunca me rendiré –Gritaba ella y comenzó a atacarnos.

Ella era muy fuerte, envió unas bolas de fuego que Zuko y yo supimos desviar, creamos una pared de tierra para que nos protegiera, Azula la derribo en un instante por su fuego poderoso, luego Zuko fue corriendo hacia ella y trataba de atacarla, mientras Toph también se dirigía hacia ella ayudando a Zuko, mire como luchaban pero mayormente ella los esquivaba a los ataques, cuando estaba ayudando a Zuko, ella preparaba un rayo

-Es tu fin avatar -Pero de pronto congelaron sus manos, era Katara

-Aang, ¿Estas bien? –Me gritaba ella desde el otro lado de la montaña,

-Vete Katara –Le grite y Azula se libero fácilmente y la tomo de rehén y le estaba apuntando con una llama de fuego en el cuello

-¡Libérala ahora! –Grite autoritario

-¿Para que avatar? ¿Para que se reencuentre contigo? Odio el amor –Decía ella

-Libérala y me entregare

-No Aang, no lo hagas –Me grito Katara

-No soy tan tonta avatar –Me dijo Azula, me acerque a ella y me arrodille

-Aquí me tienes, haz lo que quieras conmigo -Ella tiro a Katara a mi lado, la mire guiñándole un ojo y Azula se distrajo solo un momento y la atrapamos en la tierra

Me levante y me dirigí a ella

-Te quitare tus poderes, por siempre -Puse mi mano sobre su frente y entre en estado avatar, sentía su energía, su espíritu incorruptible, pero lo había logrado.

La liberamos, callo débil sin poder moverse, pronto llegaron todos mis demás amigos, Sokka y Zuko la levantaron y la pusieron de pie pero ella se pudo liberar de ellos y saco un cuchillo

-Tontos, creyeron que me vencieron –Dijo Azula, se estaba yendo al borde de la montaña y nos amenazaba con ese cuchillo

-No te vencimos, solo queríamos verte mejor –Decía Zuko intentando acercarte

-Si se acercan me tirare –Dijo mirando hacia el otro lado

-No lo hagas –Le dijo Zuko, pero ella nos seguía amenazando con el cuchillo

-Azula te dejare hacer lo que quieras, pero baja ese cuchillo –Le decía Zuko

-No viviré mas así

-¡AZULA NO!

_(Narra Katara)_

Azula comenzó a luchar contra Zang y Aang, Aang era el avatar y desviaba sus ataques fácilmente, Zang era un experto en el fuego control, en un momento yo ya estaba quedando inconsciente por toda la sangre que había perdido y fui un blanco fácil para Azula, mientras Aang estaba ayudando a Zang que Azula lo había herido con fuego control, Azula preparo un poderoso rayo y lo dirigió hacia mi, Aang llego a desviarlo y comenzó nuevamente a pelear con azula, Azula era ágil y le inserto un golpe en el cuello dejando inconsciente a Aang, Azula preparaba otro rayo, era nuestro fin.

Azula disparo el rayo y solo cerré mis ojos. Vi a Aang levantarse pero el estaba bien, mi sorpresa fue que Zang había recibido el rayo por el

-¡ZANG! –Grite rápidamente, el había salvado a Aang pero estaba muriendo

-Ese fue tu destino por traicionarme –Dijo Azula, Aang fue tras ella pero huyo rápidamente

-¡Zang no! –Decía llorando y me acercaba a el como podía, estaba mal y fría pero quería sanarlo, quería salvarlo, no se podía ir -Te recuperaras –Le decía llorando, Aang y yo nos pusimos alrededor de el

-Yo se que no –Decía con mucha dificultad

-Zang no nos dejes –Decía llorando, luego miro a Aang

-Cuídala mucho Aang –Le dijo y el asintió con la cabeza y luego me miro a mi

-Katara… perdón… -Me decía con mucha dificultad

-Te perdono Zang pero no nos dejes –Le decía

-Te… amo Katara… -Me dijo extendió su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, dio un ultimo suspiro y murió.

Comencé a llorar, el había muerto, mi prometido y mi mejor amigo, llore tanto que olvide mi herida y de pronto me desvanecí, escuche a Aang decir mi nombre.

Sentía mucho alivio cuando Aang me estaba sanando, mi herida se había cerrado y desperté pero lo que me dijo no me animo mucho

-Iré tras Azula

-Te matara Aang –Le dijo desesperada

-Debo ir –Me dijo levantándose

-Espera –Lo tome del brazo y agarre su cuello para besarlo

-Te amo Katara –Me dio un beso y se fue y yo voltee a ver a Zang y me despedía de el.

A los minutos vieron Onji, Sokka, Suki y Mai, y la primera en ponerse mal fue Onji

-¿Que ocurrió aquí? –Me pregunto llorando – ¡Zang!

-Azula lo mato, le disparo un rayo y el nos salvo –Le dije, ella lloraba mucho, había sido amiga de Zang y comprendía su dolor, me levante y fui a hablar con mis amigos dejando a ella

-¿Donde esta Aang?

-No lo sabemos –Me respondió Suki

-Katara no iras tras el –Me dijo Sokka

-Sokka, estoy grande, díganme donde se fue

-Creemos que fue a la montaña, fueron tras azula –Me dijo Mai.

-Gracias, háganme un favor, consigan algo y tapen a Zang, por favor

-Descuida Katara –Me dijo Sokka y me abrazo.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y quería correr pero no debía correr porque me dolía aun el lugar de la herida, llegue a la montaña y use agua control para subir rápidamente y no escalarla.

Al llegar vi a Aang peleando con Azula, ella le iba a disparar un rayo y congele sus manos

-Aang ¿estas bien? –Le grite

-Katara vete –Me dijo, me distraje por un momento y me tomo de rehén y me apuntaba con una llama de fuego en el cuello

-Libérala, ahora –Decía Aang enojado

-¿Para que avatar? ¿Para que se reencuentre contigo? Odio el amor –Decía ella

-Libérala y me entregare –Le dijo Aang

-No Aang, no lo hagas –Le grite

-No soy tan tonta avatar –Me dijo Azula, Aang se acerco a ella y se arrodillo

-Aquí me tienes, haz lo que quieras conmigo –Me tiro al lado de Aang, el me guiño el ojo, Toph sintió eso y la atrapo en la tierra

-Te quitare tus poderes, por siempre –Dijo Aang, puso su mano sobre su frente entrando en el estado avatar y le saco los poderes.

La liberaron de la tierra y estaba débil y tirada en el piso, pronto llegaron todos los demás menos Onji, Sokka y Zuko la levantaron y la pusieron de pie pero ella se pudo liberar de ellos y saco un cuchillo

-Tontos, creyeron que me vencieron –Dijo Azula, se estaba yendo al borde de la montaña y nos amenazaba con ese cuchillo

-No te vencimos, solo queríamos verte mejor –Decía Zuko intentando acercarte

-Si se acercan me tirare –Dijo mirando hacia el otro lado

-No lo hagas –Le dijo Zuko, pero ella nos seguía amenazando con el cuchillo

-Azula te dejare hacer lo que quieras, pero baja ese cuchillo –Le decía Zuko preocupado

-No viviré mas así –Dijo ella

-¡AZULA NO! –Grito Zuko

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo 20 - Ceremonias<em>

Gracias por leer! el proximo capitulo es el final de la segunda parte! :3


	20. Ceremonias

**Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Libro 2 - Rumbos<strong>

**Capitulo 40 - Ceremonias**

-Azula te dejare hacer lo que quieras, pero baja ese cuchillo –Le decía Zuko preocupado

-No viviré mas así –Dijo ella

-AZULA NO –Grito Zuko, ella se había clavado el cuchillo en medio del pecho –No –Mirábamos todos sorprendidos.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y luego callo de la montaña.

-¡AZULA! –Grito Zuko acercándose al borde de la montaña -¡NOOOOO! –Gritaba, Sokka se acerco a el, era capaz de tirarse de la montaña para ayudarla, Aang mando una esfera de aire para amortiguar la caída de Azula y no sufriera mas daño –Azula -Zuko callo de rodillas al suelo llorando.

_(Narra Aang)_

-AZULA NO –Grito Zuko, ella se había clavado el cuchillo en medio del pecho

Todos mirábamos sorprendidos

- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y luego callo de la montaña.

-AZULA –Grito Zuko acercándose al borde de la montaña –NOOOOO –Gritaba, Sokka lo detuvo, mande una esfera de aire para amortiguar la caída de Azula y no sufriera mas daño –Azula… -Zuko callo de rodillas al suelo llorando por su hermana -No es verdad… no es verdad

-Zuko –Me arrodille junto a el -Se que no hay palabras en este momento –Lo sentía mucho por el, nunca había tenido una hermana pero supongo que ese dolor te desgarra el alma, abrace a mi amigo, sabia que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Hice una esfera de aire y bajamos todos juntos de la montaña y allí vimos a azula tirada en el suelo, Zuko se arrodillo ante ella

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Azula? –Lloraba desconsolado y nosotros los acompañábamos, habíamos estado solamente con Azula cuando fuimos a buscar a su madre, ella se comporto pero aun así fue desgarrador ver a Zuko llorando de esa manera.

El cielo se comenzó a oscurecer y comenzó a llover.

Veíamos venir a Onji con una carreta y atrás estaba Zang, lo habíamos tapado y también subimos a Azula allí.

Caminamos alrededor de la carreta todos juntos, Katara también lloraba por Zang y Zuko estaba con Mai.

Al llegar a la casa, estaba toda destruida, las bolas de fuego habían destruido casi todo el salón, salió rápidamente el alcalde al encuentro de nosotros

-¿Donde esta Zang?

-Alcalde Zang, yo lo siento –Me acerque a el diciéndole y el se comenzó a desesperar

-¿Donde esta mi hijo? –Decía con lagrimas en los ojos yo me puse a un lado y mire a la carreta, Sokka y Zuko bajaban a Zang al suelo y el destapo su rostro

-Zang, Zang hijito –Comenzó a llorar por su hijo –No, mi hijo… MI HIJO… NOOO –Katara se acerco a el y lo abrazo, el la quería como a una hija y ahora su único hijo había muerto.

Katara se separo de el y vino conmigo, yo la abrase y comprendía su dolor, era el mismo que el mío cuando perdí a Gyatso.

Fuimos cerca de ahí y prepararon una ceremonia, para Azula y Zang, Zuko mando a llamar a representantes del mundo para que estén presentes en la ceremonia para azula y también mando a llamar a su padre, a su madre y a su tío Iroh

Yo estaba en una habitación de un hotel, pensando como pudo pasar todo esto y como no pude evitarlo, dos personas habían muerto y no lo detuve, de pronto tocaron mi puerta

-¿Quien es?

-Soy Katara –Me respondió, me levante a abrir la puerta

-Hola Katara, ¿Que haces aquí? –Le pregunte y ella entro en mi habitación, cerré la puerta

-Aang, ¿como ocurrió esto? Paso tan rápido –Decía triste

-No se, también pensaba en eso

-Zuko nos necesita

-Si es verdad

-¿Y nosotros?

-No se que pasara

-Vamos con Zuko

La tome de la mano y fuimos la ceremonia que en unos minutos comenzaría.

Al llegar estaban todos allí, estaban vestidos de blanco, y también estaba Ozai, el estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto así, nos sentamos y luego llegaron las demás personas.

Un sabio del fuego comenzó a hablar

-Zang, hijo de Seng y Roh, te recordaremos con amor… tus padres te amaban y siempre lo harán… -Decía y luego callo un rato, Onji estaba con la mamá de Zang y ella estaba muy triste.

Luego el sabio hablo nuevamente

-La princesa azula, hija de Ozai y Ursa, hermana de Zuko, nieta de Azulón y Illah, que descanse en paz, te recordaremos como una princesa que era muy buena estratega, lograste muchas cosas en tu vida, pero tu decidiste otro camino, te recordaremos con amor –Decía el sabio, Zuko estaba realmente triste, Ozai y Ursa estaban de la misma manera, perder a un hijo no debe ser nada agradable.

Así cremaron a Azula y Zang, la siguiente semana que paso no fue muy agradable.

Debíamos volver al palacio y aun no sabíamos si Katara vendría con nosotros.

-¿Ya se irán?

-Si, Zuko debe volver –Le respondí bajando de Appa

-Katara, ¿Vendrás con nosotros? –Pregunto Sokka

-Lo siento Sokka

-No lo entiendo –Le dije mirándola a los ojos

-Ya lo harás –Me dijo mirándome y acariciándome con una mano y con la otra me tomo la mano.

-¿Porque me la devuelves?

-Para que me recuerdes

-Siempre lo haré –Le dije y le di un beso, me había dado la pulsera, monte a Appa y nos fuimos dejándola a ella en Sunshine…

-1 Año después-

_(Narra Katara)_

-Te ves hermosa

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro, a Zuko le encantara

-Si Mai, deja de preocuparte, te veo realmente hermosa –Dijo Toph

-Gracias Toph, si tu me ves, un momento… tu eres ciega –Dijo Mai cayendo en la broma de Toph y todas nos reímos

-Toph, deja de molestar a Mai, esta muy nerviosa –Le dijo Suki a Toph

-¿Donde esta Ty Lee? –Pregunto Mai y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-¿Se puede? –Estaba Ty Lee detrás de ella

-Ven rápido, tenemos que peinarla –Le dije rápidamente

Comenzamos a peinar a Mai y ya estaba lista

-Te ves hermosa… y yo no soy ciega

-Gracias Katara

Tome a Suki del brazo y le pregunte

-¿El no sabe que estoy aquí?

-No, no te vio, no te preocupes

-Gracias Suki

-De nada –Me dijo, nos dimos un abrazo y debíamos salir

Ty Lee, Suki, Toph y yo éramos las damas de honor de Mai y era la hora salimos las tres y me escondían a mi, teníamos un vestido típico de la nación del fuego.

Mai estaba muy nerviosa

-Yo viví algo así una vez, saldrá todo bien

-Estoy muy nerviosa

-Lo se, pero piensa que esta el hombre al que amas al final de ese camino

-Gracias Katara –Me respondió y fui con las chicas y era hora de que entremos, Aang no sabia que yo iría con el, cuando debíamos entrar la primera fue Suki con Sokka, siguió Toph con un amigo de Zuko, que por cierto era muy lindo y era mi turno, Aang se sorprendió al verme y saber que caminaría con el.

Lo tome del brazo y fuimos hacia delante, Ty Lee iría con el hermano de Mai y ya era hora de que entre la novia, veía a Zuko muy nervioso, comenzaron a sonar las trompetas y allí estaba Mai con ese vestido blanco con bordes rojos (N.A: el típico vestido de casamiento de la nación del fuego) se veía hermosa y Zuko estaba impresionado.

Paso muy rápido la ceremonia

-Señor del fuego Zuko, ¿Acepta por esposa a Mai?

-Acepto

-Señorita Mai, ¿Acepta por esposo a Zuko?

-Acepto –Respondió Mai y estaba tan contenta por ellos.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –Le dijeron a Zuko y ellos se besaron, luego comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y nuevamente caminaría con Aang y así caminamos, yo estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo.

_(Narra Aang)_

-Zuko, quédate quieto

-Aang estoy muy nervioso

-Bueno, no puedo terminar de ayudarte si no te quedas quieto –Le dije, se quedo quieto y lo pude terminar de ayudar.

-Te vez fantástico –Le dijo Sokka

-Estoy muy nervioso

-Uff… señor del fuego, perdón Zuko, mi hermana te quiere mucho -decía el hermano de Mai

-Lo se, pero aun así estoy nervioso

-Zuko, solo piensa esto, Mai y tú juntos por siempre –Decía Sokka

-Ya veras que no es tan fácil cuando te toque a ti –Le respondió Zuko a Sokka y todos reímos

-¿Donde esta Shon?

-Aquí estoy

-Bueno, es hora de irnos –Dijo Zuko y todos salimos.

Era hora de que entremos, no sabia con quien iría y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Katara ¿Que hacia aquí? ¿Porque nadie me había avisado que había venido?

Estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Tomo mi brazo y fuimos hacia adelante y al llegar era hora de que entre la novia, veía a Zuko muy nervioso, comenzaron a sonar las trompetas y allí estaba Mai y al verla vi a Zuko que estaba impresionado.

Paso muy rápido la ceremonia

-Señor del fuego Zuko, acepta por esposa a Mai

-Acepto

-Señorita Mai, acepta por esposo a Zuko

-Acepto –Respondió Mai y estaba tan contenta por ellos.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –Le dijeron a Zuko y ellos se besaron, luego comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y nuevamente caminaría con Aang y así caminamos y yo estaba muy feliz de volver a verla, la había extrañado.

-En la fiesta-

La fiesta fue muy aburrida, pase hablando con políticos, yo quería hablar con Katara y me hice un tiempo y fuimos a hablar, salimos al balcón del salón.

-Katara, ¿Porque no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Quería que fuera sorpresa

-¿Y como te ha ido?

-Bien, el padre de Zang ha estado mejor, esta medicado luego del problema de su corazón

-Claro ¿Y tu?

-Y yo, bueno, me quedare aquí con ustedes

-¿Hablas enserio? –Dije con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto, nunca más me volveré a separar de ti Aang

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti –Le dije, estábamos por besarnos pero interrumpí –Espera

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Tu me amas?

-Ahora estoy segura, estoy segura que quiero estar contigo por siempre –Me mostró el collar y dijo –Si tú quieres, estaré contigo por siempre

-Claro que quiero –Le respondí, tome el collar y se lo puse.

-Ahora si, Avatar

Aang, acepto casarme contigo

-Para estar por siempre juntos

Nos miramos unos momentos y luego nos besamos.

Apareció Sokka y dijo

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Porque tan contentos?

-Aang y yo nos casaremos –Le respondió Katara

-Ya era hora, pero ojo te estoy vigilando –Dijo Sokka y se fue, Aang y yo nos miramos y nos reímos, era como en los viejos tiempos

Fuimos a dentro y comenzamos a bailar y juntos nuevamente, nada podría salir mal.

* * *

><p>Terminado... no digo fin por que esta historia aun no ha acabado...! ¡se viene la tercera parte! SII WOOOHOOOOO *sonidito de grillo* ok no XD<p>

Pronto comenzare a subir la tercera parte luego de que la mejore... :3 Wah fue muy divertido encontrar viejos comentarios y cosas divertidas sobre este fic jajaja :3

Agradezco a cada uno desde ya que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y me ha dejado un review :3

Yo como ¿En verdad escribi esto de niña? Estaba loca XD ajjajja ahora lo mejore, no diga que sea super re waaaauuu pero al menos mejor que antes creo que quedo :P

Les dejo un abrazo psicologico a cada uno XD

Me ire a pensar en la tercera parte y tambien en el nombre del libro el cual no tengo la menor idea :P tendra 31 capitulos si no me equivoco... :3

Los despide, con cariño Kate-Kuran!


End file.
